We are the matching couple
by UCHIHA yunaHitssugaya
Summary: Aku dan kau—adalah Kyuubi dan Itachi-sesama bajingan yang terikat pernikahan demi menyembunyikan kebejadtannya. Namun, semua berubah ketika cinta mengetuk hati. Membuat mereka rela—mengorbankan perasaan agar selalu menyatu. Bad summary {ItaKyuu} & {SasuNaru} warning inside. DLDR. RnR plisshh if you want.. :)
1. Chapter 1

.

**Kyuubi's PoV**

aku Senju Kyuubi, cucu pertama Senju Hasirama dari putrinya Uzumaki Kushina dan menantunya Namikaze minato a.k.a alm. ibuku dan alm. ayahku yah, setelah kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu, aku dan adikku Senju Naruto menjadi anak yatim piatu. Semenjak kejadian itu kami tinggal bersama kakek, cukup menyenangkan memang—kakek tidak mencampuri urusanku, melarangku untuk berpergian kemanapun aku mau, mencari mangsa untuk memuaskanku.

Tapi kini kakek berbeda, ketika ia melihatku hampir diperkosa preman ditepi jalan kakek tidak pernah mengijinkanku untuk berpergian. Ia terlalu mencemaskanku, hingga akhirnya ia menjodohkanku dengan cucu sahabat karibnya—Uchiha Itachi. Dan dia adalah seorang laki-laki. awalnya aku menolak, oh ayolah bajingan sepertiku suka—sangat malah. Dada besar yang empuk, tentu saja dengan vagina yang sempit. Masa harus diberi dada rata—yang benar saja.

Namun, ketika melihat sorot mata kakek aku tak berani menentangnya, aku sudah terlalu mencoreng nama baiknya, mengecewakannya, merepotkannya dan menumbuhkan beberapa uban baru dikepalanya. Aku menyetujui perjodohan itu, toh aku tahu Itachi adalah laki-laki _terbastard_ yang pernah kukenal. Kami berkenalan lewat sebuah _club_ malam bernama _jiraiya's club. _ Karna kepandainya dalam menghasut ribuan mulut, serta hartanya yang yah, kalian tahulah berapa banyaknya, Keburukannya tak pernah

terungkap. Sampai-sampai kakekku menyebutnya pria yang paling 'sempurna. Hebat bukan suamiku ini.

Pernikahn kami kini berumur satu tahun, selama aku bersama Itachi aku cukup mengenalnya, seperti yang kukatakan tadi dia adalah lelaki _terbastard_ bagiku. Namun, iya juga adalah teman terbaikku—kami sama-sama _bastard_ ha—ha, kami tidak pernah mencampuri urusan kami masing-masing, setiap waktu senggang ia selalu membawa 'mainan baru kerumah kami, kadang ia membaginya bersamaku, temankan harus saling berbagi bukan? tetapi sikapnya padaku membuatku sedikit tak rela ia menyentuh 'mainannya, aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini? daripada aku pusing memikirkannya aku selalu melampiaskannya dengan mainanku, bahkan sahabatku pun jadi mainanku, Yahiko. Ialah pelampiasanku jika otakku sedang konslet karna Itachi, walau tak sampai adegan 'intim setidaknya aku terpuaskan.

**Kyuubi's POV End.**

**Disclamer© Masashi kishimoto **

**Warning : YAOI. BL. TYPO (S), ALUR ACAK ADUL. POKONYA SEMUA KEKURANGAN ADA DIFICT INI. MENGANDUNG ADEGAN MATURE PEMBACA DIBAWAH 17 TH. HARAP MENINGGALKAN FICT INI.**

**Fict ini asli hasil pemikiran otak sableng sang authornya, jika ada kesamaan alur, tempat dan cerita sungguh bukan faktor kesengajaan.**

**We are the meaching couple**

.

.

.

Kyuubi terus mengaduk-ngaduk kopi dalam cangkir putih berpoleskan lambang Uchiha dengan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana, hingga sebuah ngaungan kucing berbulu orange menyadarkan ia dari lamunannya.

'Meong'

**Trang**

"A-ah kau mengagetkanku kurama"

seekor kucing berbulu lebat berwarna orange mengeong manja

"Kyuu, mana kopinya aku haus "

Terdengar sebuah teriakan dari kamar yang berada dilantai dua-bersegelkan _'Itachi's Room_.

"Iya _bastard_ sebentar"

Kyuubi pun melangkangkah kakinya menuju kamar Itachi sambil membawa secangkir

kopi.

Satu-persatu anak tangga ia naiki, sampai akhirnya ia sampai didepan pintu kamar Itachi

"Ahnnnhh tachi~"

Suara desahan yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi kyuu, kamar didepannya ini memang selalu penuh dengan suara kenikmatan kaum hawa yang sedang dinikmati Itachi

"hh"

Kyuubi menggetok pintu

"Ita-"

"Masuk Kyuu"

Setelah diizinkan masuk, Kyuubi pun langsung membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali.

"hah—hah Kyuu kemari"

Perintah Itachi dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Kyuubi pun mengikuti perintah Itachi, dengan wajah cueknya sesekali ia melirik kearah wanita berambut

kebiruan yang sedang digenjot Itachi dengan tempo yang cukup cepat.

"AhhhAhnnnAhh"

Perempuan itu terus mendesah membuat telinga Kyuubi ingin pecah, Ia benci wanita ini. Walaupun sudah dijebol Itachi, perempuan ini tetap disewa Itachi. Padahal Kyuubi tahu betul sikap Itachi. Sama seperti dirinya- Itachi tak suka barang bekas. Tapi kenapa wanita ini masih disewa? denyutan kecil dihati Kyuubi membuat nafasnya terasa sesak sesaat.

"khekkhh Ahhh "

Itachi mendesah sambil mengdongakkan kepalanya, tanda hasratnya sudah terlepas. Itachi menatap kyuubi dengan senyum tipis.

"Terima kasih"

ucap Itachi sambil mencabut miliknya dari liang surgawi milik perempuan yang ia mainkan tadi, mengambil kopi buatan Kyuubi dan menyeruputnya dengan nikmat.

"hh"

Kyuubi hanya menghela nafas melihat kebiasaan Itachi yang mencabut 'miliknya dari liang 'mainannya tanpa langsung memasukinya kedalam celananya, dibiarkan terlihat begitu saja oleh kyuubi, mata kyuubi membulat sempurna melihat barang Itachi tak terbungkus kantung lembut penjaga kehamilan yang sering ia pakai.

"Kau tidak pakai kond*m?"

Tanya Kyuubi dengan ekspresi yang sedikit berubah dari ekspresi awalnya—khawatir.

"Tenang saja konan tidak akan hamil, dia mandul"

jawab Itachi dengan wajah santainya

"Seperti aku peduli saja"

Kyuubi berujar seolah-olah tak peduli, padahal hatinya

berdetak tak tenang. Ia takut wanita itu hamil dan Itachi meninggalkannya, tidak ada teman yang sebaik Itachi, jika ia fitinggalkan ia bemar-bemar akan kesepian—Kyuubi jarang mendapatkan teman karna sikap angkuhnya.

"hn"

Itachi benci ini, kenapa Kyuubi selalu bersikap seperti ini. Tidak peduli pada dirinya, mau ia berbuat apa dia selalu cuek dan menghiraukannya. Itachi hanya ingin mendengar kata 'jangan bermain dengan mainanmu lagi dari mulut Kyuubi, ia janji tidak akan bermainan dengan para wanita penggoda lagi setelah mendengar kata itu terucap. Namun, sampai saat ini satu tahun bersama Kyuubi, Itachi tak pernah mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Kyuubi—yah Itachi menaruh hati pada Kyuubi semenjak mereka menikah, namun ketika ia mendengar bahwa Kyuubi masih normal—ia urungkan niatnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya secara terang-terangan. Itachi berniat membuat Kyuubi mencintai dirinya secara perlahan—bukan dipaksa. Biarlah berjalan dengan waktu yang lambat agar tidak terlalu shock—Itachi takut Kyuubi pergi meninggalkannya hanya karna mengetahui ia mencintainya, ia tak mau itu terjadi. Namun Itachi tetap memegang sumpahnya—

_'Aku bersumpah sebelum kau melarangku bermain dengar para bitches aku tidak akan pernah berhenti memainkan mereka'_ Itachi menggenggam pegangan cangkir kopinya lebih erat dari biasanya.

"Ita-"

**KRING KRING.**

Bunyi telepon berdering, menyadarkan ItachI dari dunia lamunannya.

"Ada telepon"

Ujar Itachi sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya, berdiri untuk menerima panggilan entah dari siapa.

"Biar aku saja yang angkat, kau bersihkan saja tubuhmu. Ini sudah pukul 7:15 menit nanti kau terlambat kekantor"

Ucap Kyuubi mengambil cangkir kopi lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Itachi.

Lagi-lagi Itachi tersenyum tipis, kyuubi memperhatikannya, sungguh kali ini ia ingin berteriak diatas tower bahwa Kyuubi memperhatikannya, Terdengar lebay memang tapi ia tak peduli. Toh yang memperhatikannya adalah Kyuubi lelaki tercuek didunia ini. Kyuubi hanya akan perhatian kepada orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Itulah yang membuat hati Itachi girang. _'berarti ia sayang padaku'_ Itachi mengambil handuknya-menyampirkan dibahu kanannya, memasuki kamar mandi dengan senyum yang terus melebar di paras tampannya tanpa memperdulikan wanita yang terbaring lelah akibat ulahnya.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai didepan benda yang mengeluarkan suara yang berdering, dengan cepat Kyuubi langsung mengangkat telepon itu.

"Maaf dengan siapa ini?"

tanya Kyuubi pada sang penelepon.

_**(hallo Kyuu ini fugaku tou-san)**_

jawab sang penelepon yang ternyata mertua Kyuubi, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Ah,tou-san ada apa ? Tumben

tou-san menelepon pagi-pagi"

_**(ah—itu tolong katakan pada Itachi suruh cepat-cepat datang kekantor ada rapat**_

_**penting, oh dan satu lagi kaa-san tadi menyuruhmu berkunjung kerumah)**_

Fugaku pun menjelaskan maksudnya menelepon pagi-pagi

"Ok, siap tou-san aku tadi sudah menyuruhnya mandi, kujamin ia datang dengan cepat hehe"

Kyuubi berujar dengan tawa lucunya.

_**(ok, tou-san percaya padamu, sudah dulu ya. jangan lupa berkunjung**_

_**bye)**_

"iya, _bye_ _tou-san_".

Setelah percakapan selesai, Kyuubi menutup teleponnya.

"hh berkunjung ya—"

Kyuubi mengangkat kedua tangannya , mendengus kedua ketiaknya yang ia rasa cukup bau.

"—aku harus mandi"

setelah mengendus ketiaknya, Kyuubipun memutuskan untuk membersihkan badannya agar sedap dicium baunya.

.

.

.

Terdengar bunyi gerakkan knop pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka, mengagetkan konan yang sedang duduk menunduk diatas kasur Itachi.

"Kau belum pulang?"

Tanya Itachi ketika melihat konan yang masih berada dikamarnya.

"Belum tuan, anu itu"

Konan tak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya ia terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan kata—meminta upahnya.

Mengerti dengan maksud konan Itachipun mengambil beberapa gepokan uang dilaci lemarinya, meletakkan beberapa gepokan itu dipangkuan konan.

"Ini upahmu"

Konan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Itachi dengan mata sayu yang

berbinar, tiba-tiba rona merah tercetak dikedua pipi mulusnya kala melihat pemandangan tubuh _sexy_ didepannya bagaimana tidak _sexy_, otot perut Itachi terbentuk sempurna, membuat tetesan air mengalir dengan indah dilekuk tubuh _sexy_nya membuat siapapun mengeceskan ilernya jika terus memandang tubuh Itachi. pemandangan ini menggugah hatinya untuk menyentuh pemuda pemilik tubuh _sexy_ ini, takut semakin terbuai dan berbuat nekad konanpun memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

"_arigato_ tuan"

"hn"

setelah membungkuk hormat Konanpun melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa, masih ingat pemandangan tadi. Setelah bepakaian cukup rapi dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna _maroon_ dan celana bahan berwarna hitam mengkilat, ia pun mengambil dasi bermotif volkadot warna _maroon_ kesukaannya. setelah dasinya ditemukan, Itachi pun pergi menuju kamar Kyuubi untuk meminta suaminya memakaikan dasinya.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Kyuu"

Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuubi sambil memanggilnya.

"Masuk"

Saut Kyuubi

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari pemilik kamar, Itachipun membuka pintu dan masuk dengan cepat. Itachi tersenyum melihat Kyuubi yang sedang menyisir, merapikan rambutnya.

"Mau kemana sudah rapi begini?"

Itachi bertanya sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuubi.

"tadi _tousan_ yang menelepon dia bilang kau harus cepat-cepat pergi kekantor"

Kyuubi memutarkan tubuhnya yang tadinya membelakangi Itachi menjadi berhadapan dengan Itachi, mengambil dasi motif _volkadot_ dari tangan Itachi—memasangkannya dikerah kemeja Itachi.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

Sedikit kesal karna pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh Kyuubi, Itachi menajamkan matanya menatap kuat pada mata _ruby_ milik Kyuubi.

Kyuubi tertengu sesaat, ia kembali memfokuskan matanya pada dasi volkadot yang sedang ia rangkai menjadi sebuah simpul

"_kaasan_ menyuruhku untuk berkunjung kerumahnya"

Akhirnya Kyuubi menjawab pertanyaannya, ada kelegaan

dihatinya. Ia takut jika Kyuubi akan menemui pemuda peacing yang sangat dibencinya. pemuda yang menjadi alat bercumbu Kyuubi, ia tak tahu kenapa Kyuubi melakukan 'hal seperti itu dengan sipeacing, setahu Itachi Kyuubi itu normal. Mana mungkin ia mau bercumbu dengan sipeacing atau mungkin ia sudah menyimpang ah entahlah ia bingung memikirkannya.

Daripada bingung Itachi pun berhenti mikirkan hal bodoh seperti itu, _'ah mana mungkin, hanya aku yang akan membuatnya menyimpang._ batinnya senang. Itachi memandang paras manis kyuubi, matanya tak bergerak sedikitpun terus menatap wajah Kyuubi.

"Kau manis Kyuu, pantas saja dulu kau hampir diperkosa oleh preman".

Tanpa sengaja mulut Itachi mengeluarkan kata-kata diluar dugaannya. 'aku

keceplosan'.

"Kau menghinaku?"

Mendengar penuturan Itachi membuat Kyuubi mengeluarkan _deathglarenya_, menunda sesaat acara pembuatan simpul dasi Itachi

"Bukan itu maksudku, jangan salah paham"

Elak Itachi atas ucapan Kyuubi, ia memang tak berniat menghina Kyuubi. hanya

memujinya, tapi bagi Kyuubi itu penghinaan.

"Hh"

Kyuubi menghela nafas, lalu ia kembali memfokuskan diri pada simpul dasi Itachi.

Itachi kembali menatapnya, kali ini lebih menjorong pada bibir merah mungil Kyuubi. 'bibir yang indah pasti enak jika dihisap' pikir Itachi, tanpa sadar ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan gerakkan yang sensual. Karna terlalu fokus pada simpul dasi Kyuubi tak engeh dengan jilatan sensual Itachi yang disebabkan oleh bibir mungilnya.

"Sudah rapi"

Ucap Kyuubi ketika melihat hasil karyanya yang memuaskan. Itachi pun tersadar dari pikiran mesumnya kala mendengar ucapan Kyuubi

"hn, _sankyu_"

Ucap Itachi sambil melihat dasinya yang sudah terpampang rapi didada bidangnya.

_"Douita na_, cepat sana pergi kekantor nanti _tou-san_ marah padaku"

Perintah Kyuubi, saat melihat Itachi yang tak kunjung meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Hn, _morning kiss_ ku mana kyuu?"

**Deg**

"A-ap maksudmu"

Pernyataan Itachi membuat jantung Kyuubi serasa berhenti sesaat, sehingga ucapannya pun sedikit gagap.

"kurang jelaskah pernyataanku?"

Tanya Itachi singkat, ia benar-benar tak tahan ingin mencium bibir Kyuubi.

"Lebih baik kau segera berangkat ini sudah siang"

Kyuubi mendorong Itachi agar cepat-cepat meninggalkan kamarnya, Itachi sudah mulai eror.

"Ayo cepat keluar"

Kyuubi terus mendorong Itachi dengan sekuat tenaganya namun sia-sia, ia hanya dapat menyingkirkan Itachi hanya beberapa senti dari tempat pertama kali berdiri

"Kau tuli ya?aku kan sudah bilang cep-"

**BRUKK**

"Aww Itachi apa yang kau lakukan? "

Kyuubi menatap sengit Itachi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Itachi? Sampai-sampai ia mendorong Kyuubi hingga menabrak pintu kamar Kyuubi

"_i wanna kiss you_"

Itachi memperkecil jaraknya dengan Kyuubi, meletakkan tangan kirinya dipintu, tak jauh dari kepala Kyuubi—mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuubi, menghembuskan nafasnya menerpa pipi mulus Kyuubi, membuat Kyuubi memejamkan matanya, geli.

"Ini sudah siang jangan membuang waktu kau konyol"

Kyuubi terus mengelak permintaan Itachi, menatapnya dengan sangat sengit

"Aku tak peduli"

tanpa Kyuubi sadari tangan Itachi bergerak menuju tengkuknya.

"Ita—mmm"

Tak peduli dengan tatapan sengit Kyuubi Itachi langsung mendorong tengkuk Kyuubi dengan tangan kanannya,

mencium kasar bibir yang sudah menggodanya dari tadi. Kyuubi terus memberontak ia pukul perut Itachi dengan keras. agar ciuman sepihak ini berakhir.

"Mmpuah"

Itachi melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirKyuubi dan langsung memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"Bisakah kau santai, ini cuma ciuman tak lebih!"

Itachi meninggikan nada bicaranya diujung kalimatnya. Kyuubi terdiam, tak mampu berucap ia terlalu _shock_ dengan prilaku Itachi. Ia tak menyangka Itachi akan menciumnya Itachi menetralkan nafasnya, berhenti memegangi perutnya yang mulai membaik. Menatap Kyuubi yang sedang menundukan kepalanya, Itachi meraih dagu Kyuubi menatap ruby Kyuubi dengan tajam namun lembut.

"Ini hanya ciuman, tak usah sungkan"

"ta-"

"Lakukanlah seperti kau melakukannya dengar para _bitches_ itu"

Itachi mencoba meyakinkan Kyuubi untuk bersedia dicium olehnya

**Glekk**

Kyuubi menelan ludahnya secara paksa, sebelum mengiyakan permintaan Itachi

"Baiklah, lakukan"

Mendengar ucapan Kyuubi, Itachi tersenyum dan langsung mencium Kyuubi dengan lembut—mendominasi. Itachi menyeruput bibir Kyuubi dengan kencang menekan-nekan tengkuknya Kyuubi untuk memperdalam ciumannya

**Slurp Slurp**

Itachi terus menghisap bibir Kyuubi dengan tempo yang

teratur, pelan—sedang—kencang. bibir mungil itu benar-benar diraup oleh Itachi—terlihat dari kepala Kyuubi yang ikut tertarik kedepan

"Mmmlmm"

Kyuubi mulai mendesah, lidah Itachi mulai bermain. Menjilat bibir Kyuubi

menekan-nekan lidahnya kebelahan bibir Kyuubi ingin masuk kedalam rongga hangat milik Kyuubi. Sebelum mengizinkan Kyuubi mengalungkan tangannya keleher Itachi, Kyuubipun membuka mulutnya.

Lidah nakal Itachi langsung melesat masuk kedalam mulut Kyuubi, menyentil-nyentil lidah Kyuubi menggodanyanya sebelum mengajak bertarung. Lalu benda lembek nan gesit itu mengusapkan pangkalnya kelangit-langit mulut Kyuubi, membuatnya menggeliarkan kepalanya sambil meremas rambut Itachi, menahan geli.

Setelah menyapu langit-langit Itachi arahkan lidahnya untuk menyentuh gigi putih milik lawan mainnya kini, mengabsen setiap deratan gigi Kyuubi, apakah ada yang bolong? Atau ompong? sempurna. Gigi milik Kyuu benar-benar rapi tanpa ada celah.

"Elmngg"

**Slurp**

Itachi mengerang sambil menghisap lidah Kyuubi mengajaknya masuk kedalam goa kecil hangat miliknya, Kyuubi terbawa nafsu. Ia tak mau kalah dari Itachi, _'oh ayolah aku juga jago dalam berciuman masa kalah?_ batin Kyuubi, ia membalas hisap Itachi dengan kembali menghisap lidah Itachi lebih kencang dibanding tarikan Itachi. Bibir mereka benar-benar rapat, benda tak bertulang itu saling membelit, menarik satu sama lain. Itachi menyeringai dalam ciumannya, akhir nya ia mendapatkan ciuman dari Kyuubi, ia bosan dengan bibir para _bitches_. bibir mereka kebanyakan tebal oleh _lipstick_—tidak alami.

Tidak seperti Kyuubi yang merah alami—menggoda, membuatnya tak jarang menjilat bahkan menggit bibirnya sendiri akibat memandang bibir Kyuubi. _'persetan dengan dengan tousan yang akan mengamuk bibir ini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan' _Itachi membatin.

tarik—tarik—kenyot dengan kecang tak ada yang mau mengalah sedikitpun. Baik Itachi maupun Kyuubi kini bibir mereka mulai merenggang akibat oksigen mulai menipis, kalau lidah masih saling tarik-menarik, memperebutkan kursi juara bertarung lidah.

Kesal karna Kyuubi masih kuat menghisap, Itachi pun mengigit lidar Kyuubi pada saat Kyuubi menarik lidahnya.

"Aenggghh"

Kyuubi menggeram menahan Sakit dilidahnya dengan reflek Kyuubi menginjak kaki Itachi.

"Anggmmm"

pada saat kakinya terinjak otomatis bibirnya terbuka, berteriak—Itachi langsung meraup bibir Kyuubi seperti harimau yang sedang menerkan mangsanya, Cepat dan tepat. Kembali memperdalam ciumannya, memasukkan lidahnya jauh hingga menyentuh benda kecil yang menggantung ditenggorokan Kyuubi.

Saliva bercampur darah mulai merembes dari mulut Kyuubi, tak urung Itachi pun mengecap rasa besi dari mulu Kyuubi.

**BAK BIK BUK**

Tak kuat karna pasokan oksigennya hampir habis Kyuubi pun memukuli dada Itachi dengan kencang—kesal karna lidahnya didigigit Itachi.

Mengerti dengan isyarat yang diberikan Kyuubi, Itachi mulai mengendurkan ciumannya, menghisap pelan bibir bawah Kyuubi sambil sesekali mengigit-gigit kecil bibir bengkak itu, sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hos hos hos sakit hos bodoh! hos kenapa kau mengigitnya? hos"

Tanya Kyuubi—marah. Ia tidak terima lidahnya digigit oleh Itachi dengan nafas yang masih ngos-ngosan

"tak sengaja Kyuu"

bohong Itachi

Mendengar jawaban Itachi, Kyuubi hanya mendelikan matanya sambil mengerucutkan bibir bengkaknya, tahu bahwa Itachi sedang berbohong.

_'mana mungkin tidak sengaja, dasar bastard bilang saja tak mau kalah. sekali_

_bajingan tetap bajingan! ' _batin Kyuubi benar-benar kesal dengan sikap sok pendusta Itachi, apa salahnya ia jujur—tidak ada salahnya bukan.

Malas berdebat, Kyuubi hanya diam sambil menampang tampang ngambeknya.

Itachi mendengus geli melihat tampang Kyuubi, menggemaskan. rasanya ia ingin mencubit pipi kembung Kyuubi—melihat saliva berwarna merah yang masih menempel dikedua rahang Kyuubi, Itachipun mengambil sapu tangan berwarna putih berajutkan namanya pada tengah-tengah, dari saku celananya. mengelap saliva bercampur darah dikedua rahang Kyuubi secara bergantian.

Kyuubi tak merespon, ia masih ngambek.

"Gomene, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Bagaimana jika nanti malam aku traktir kau di jiraiya's club, aku janji kau boleh pesan apa saja"

Itachi mencoba memberikan penawaran pada Kyuubi agar ia tak ngambek terus -menerus. Seketika wajah Kyuubi langsung sumringah, ia menatap Itachi dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Benarkah aku boleh pesan apa saja?"

Tanya Kyuubi masih tidak percaya dengan penawaran Itachi

"Hn"

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya

"Ok aku maafkan kau"

Ucap Kyuubi sambil mesem-mesem sendiri, membayangkan dirinya nanti malam akan menjadi raja yang dikelilingi dayang-dayang yang _sexy-sexy_. Dasar otak _bastard_ tidak akan jauh dari wanita pemuas nafsu

**CTAKK**

Melihat Kyuubi yang mesem-mesem sendiri membuat Itachi gemas sekaligus kesal, gemas dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

Kesal karna ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh sirubah dihadapannya, Itachi pun menjitak Kyuubi dengan sedikit bertenaga.

"Aduh, Keriput kenapa kau menjitakku?"

Kyuubi pun bertanya dengan wajah kesalnya, sungguh jitakkan Itachi menyakitkan—Dan ia tak terima itu.

"Otakmu mulai bekerja dengan tidak baik"

Jawab Itachi sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepala Kyuubi.

"Ck, sok tahu kau. Otakmu bahkah sudah konslet"

Ujar (lagi) Kyuubi sambil menyingkirkan tangan Itachi yang tadi mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya

"hn"

Itachi hanya bergumam kata andalannya—tersenyum tipis, menanggapi ucapan Kyuubi.

"Malah senyum"

Kyuubi benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Itachi yang seten ah gila—bukannya marah malah senyum-senyum tak jelas. ia menatap sengit pria bertanda lahir garis melintang dikedua belah pipinya, tepatnya didekat hidung. seperti keriput, itu sebabnya Kyuubi memanggilnya keriput

"Rasakan ini"

**BUAKK**

Kyuubi memukul perut Itachi dengan sangat keras, membuat Itachi meringis kesakitan.

"Bhuu Kyuu ini sakit"

Kedua tangan pucatnya dilingkarkan pada purutnya—menahan sakit dari bekas pukulan Kyuubi

"Cemen huh segitu aja meringis payah"

Ejek Kyuubi pada Itachi, tak sadar jika dirinya juga sempat meringis saat terkena jitakan Itachi

"Oh ya, cemenan mana dengan orang yang meringis karna dijitak?"

tak mau kalah, Itachi balas mengejek

"Cih, tadi hanya akting"

merasa malu, Kyuubi pun berbohong. _'sekali-kali aku bohong padanya toh_

_dia juga suka bohong padaku'_ batin Kyuubi, menenangkan hatinya yang mulai deg-degan, karna habis berbohong.

"aku juga berakting tadi"

_'kau tidak bisa membohongiku Kyuu' _

"Cih,kau tak cocok jadi aktor aktingmu norak"

Kyuubi menatap remeh Itachi, merasa tertantang Itachi menyeringai, sebuah ide mulai bertengger diotak konsletnya.

"Kalo memang aku tak pantas jadi seorang aktor, aku punya satu tangtangan

untukmu. Malam ini, ditempat aku mentraktirmu. Aku mengajakmu berlomba, siapa

yang dapat menggaet wanita paling banyak dialah pemenangnya, bagaimana berminat?"

Ajak Itachi pada Kyuubi, untuk bermain diperlombaannya.

"Apa hadiahnya? Perlombaan tentu ada hadiahnya bukan"

Kyuubi berujar dengan tampang menggodanya, yaitu setengah menyeringai.

"Kau boleh bermain dengan bitchesmu sepuasnya gratis"

Itachi mulai menawarkan hadiahnya.

Mendengar ucapan Itachi, seringai Kyuubi kian melebar—cukup tertantang dengan permainan Itaci, ditambah dengan hadiahnya yang membuat niatnya semakin besar

"Aku terima tantanganmu"

Kyuubi menerima ajakan

(perlombaan) Itachi.

"Hn _deal_"

Itachi mengulurkan tangan kanannya , membuktikan bahwa lawannya benar-benar setuju dengan tantangannya.

"_Deal_"

Kyuubi pun menjabat tangan Itachi.

"Hn, aku berangkat dulu beriaslah yang keren supaya kau tak kalah olehku"

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi seorang keriput akan menjadi pengecut"

"Hn, _bye_"

Pamit Itachi, sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kyuubi dikamarnya sendiri.

_"Bye"_

Setelah Kyuubi menjawab salam pamitnya, Itachi langsung menuruni tangga dengan semangat, seringai mematikannyapun melebar dan bertengger cukup lama diparas tampannya, kala ia mengingat tentang permainan yang akan ia dan Kyuubi mainkan nanti malam.

_'kita lihat Kyuu siapa yang akan menjadi penggoda, pengectut, dan raja hahahahahaha'_

Nampaknya Itachi mempunyai

rencana baru yang mengasyikan baginya, penasaran? nantikan dichapter 2

**T.B.C.**

**Terima kasih sudah berkunjung SNL,, :D semoga fictnya tidak ancur banget ya. **

**Mind to review? **

**YunaHitsu pamit, sampai bertemu dichap depan,, :D bye bye,, **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer© Masashi kishimoto **

**Warning : YAOI. BL. TYPO (S), ALUR ACAK ADUL. POKONYA SEMUA KEKURANGAN ADA DIFICT INI. MENGANDUNG ADEGAN MATURE PEMBACA DIBAWAH 17 TH. HARAP MENINGGALKAN FICT INI.**

**Fict ini asli hasil pemikiran otak sableng sang authornya, jika ada kesamaan alur, tempat dan cerita sungguh bukan faktor kesengajaan.**

**The age of characters:**

**Uchiha Itachi: 25 tahun**

**Senju/Uchiha Kyuubi: 23 tahun **

**Pair yang lain nyusul sesuai alur,, :'v **

**we are the meaching couple **

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

Tumpukan kerta bermap warna-warni menghiasi meja kerja Itachi, tumpukan itu memanglah tersusun rapi, namun bagi Itachi, tumpukan itu sangat mengganggu pandangannya. Dengan telaten Itachi membuka map-map itu satu persatu untuk mengecek isi dari map, meski otaknya sedang tidak berjalan dengan baik, Itachi berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap mengoreksi map ini, demi kejayaan perusahaannya, ia pertaruhkan dirinya, walau denyutan nyeri mulai menggerayapi otaknya.

Sebuah Rencana yang telah disusun dalam otaknya terus terngiang, menggelayut asyik dibenaknya—beradu dengan taktik perusahaannya. Ini tidak baik bagi keselamatan otaknya, Jika dibiar dua hal tersebut terus beradu, maka dapat dipastikan otak jenius milik Itachi akan mengalami kekonsletan yang cukup parah. Oleh sebab itu, Itachi berpikir untuk meminta bantuan dari salah satu anak buahnya untuk membantunya mengurusi rencana permainannya.

Akhirnya Itachi memanggil salah satu orang kepercayaannya untuk mengurusi rencana itu, agar semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, tanpa hambatan, dan sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan.

**Tok tok**

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar jelas ditelinga Itachi, tanpa basa -basi lagi Itachi menyuruh sipengetuk pintu untuk memasuki ruangannya.

"Masuk"

Setelah Itachi berujar demikian, pintu coklat tua itupun terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pria berperawakan tinggi besar, berambut hitam cepak dengan mata hijau tajam yang menakutkan. Serta memakai jubah hitam panjang yang menutupi hampir seleruh tubuhnya. Membuat kesan 'pembunuh mengental dalam wujud itu. Pria itu bernama Kakuzu, anak buah Itachi, yang ia percayai didalam bidang kekerasan serta rencana-rencana anehnya.

Kakuzu pun memasuki ruangan Itachi, kemudian mendudukan dirinya didepan Itachi.

"Ada apa Itachi?"

Ujar si pria kekar itu.

"Aku ada bisnis untukmu, keuntungannya lumayan. Kau harus tertarik" ucap Itachi, sejenak ia hiraukan tumpukan map-mapnya.

"Apa itu? mencarikan perawan untukmu? Boleh saja asal bayarannya—"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan perkataanmu itu. Hubungi direktur yahiko's corp, sampaikan padanya kata-kata yang ada dikertas ini . Jika sampai ia tak datang, konsekuensinya adalah aibnya akan terpapar dimedia massa besok pagi"

Itachi memotong perkataan Kakuzu sambil meletakkan secarik kertas didepan anak buahnya itu, ia sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi kali ini, karna kerjaannya sedang menumpuk, serta kepalanya yang semakin nyut-nyutan tentunya.

Sedikit terperanga ketika mendengar ucapan Itachi, sebenarnya rencana apa yang akan Itachi lakukan? Tumben sekali ia tidak suka ditawari perempuan muda yang masih tersegel, ini aneh. Tapi—ah masa bodo yang penting ia mendapatkan uang, apapun tugas yang diberikan Itachi, yang penting pulus mengalir.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi"

Ujar Kakuzu, ia mengambil kertas yang berisi pesan Itachi untuk direktur Yahiko corp.

Baru saja kursinya bergeser beberapa senti, seketika kursinya terhenti ketika Itachi kembali berucap

"Satu lagi tugasmu, sampaikan pesanku pada jiraiya-sama , jangan sampai ia lupa dengan pesananku. Sudah cukup, kau boleh pergi"

"Oke"

Kakuzu pun membungkukan badannya, memberi hormat kepada Itachi, untuk menunjukan rasa hormatnya pada bosnya.

Setelah mendapat anggukan kepala dari Itachi, ia langsung berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan untuk menjalankan tugasnya, ia tahu Itachi tidak suka kerja lelet. semua pekerjaan yang ia berikan haruslah berjalan dengan cepat dan tepat.

Setelah Kakuzu meninggalkan rungannya, Itachi kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada tumpukan map, sebelum itu ia mengambil obat sakit kepala dilacinya dan meminumnya dengan cepat, diliriknya arloji yang menempel ditangan kirinya, melihat waktu sudah berjalan sampai mana,

"12:30 Pm "

Gumamnya ketika melihat arah jarum jam pada arlogi warna hitamnya, ketika mengetahui waktu yang sudah memasuki tengah hari, Itachi pun kembali ngebut mengerjakan tugasnya agar ia tak terlambat untuk menjemput Kyuubi.

.

.

.

"Itachi bedebah"

Gemerutuk gigi yang saling beradu menjadi saksi kekesalan seorang pria _berpeaching_ lebih dari satu yang sedang bersandar dikursi tahtanya, raut kekesalan begitu jelas terlihat diwajah tampannya, ekspresi itu muncul ketika ia menerima telepon dari seorang pria yang mengaku anak buah rival terkuatnya, Uchiha Itachi.

Pria berpeaching ini tidak lain adalah seorang direktur _Yahiko corp,_ yah dialah Yahiko. Teman Kyuubi sekaligus tempat pelampiasan Kyuubi yang menjadi rival Itachi, karna hubungannya dengan Kyuubi membuat Yahiko menjadikan musuh Itachi, bagi Itachi Yahiko adalah pria paling menjijikan. Mengapa demikian, karna Yahiko selalu mengambil kesempatan didalam kesempitan. Yahiko selalu mengajak Kyuubi untuk pergi ke _club_ malam, jika Kyuubi sedang merasa bosan dirumah, memang jika Misalnya Yahiko hanya mengajak Kyuubi untuk melepaskan penatnya, Itu tidaklah masalah. Tapi dia benar-benar brengsek bagi Itachi, yah—meski ia juga brengsek tapi setidaknya ia tidak main belakang.

Yahiko akan mengajak Kyuubi minum, dan membuat Kyuubi mencurahkan isi hatinya, setelah bercerita panjang lebar, Yahiko akan menjadi seorang penasihat yang 'baik untuknya, dan menjadi pemuas nafsu Kyuubi. Itulah mengapa Itachi tak menyukainya, Ia berani menyentuh Kyuubinya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Lihat saja Uchiha akan kutunjukan padamu, siapa yang akan menjadi pecundang hahaha"

Seperti orang gila ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, kebenciannya semakin memuncak terhadap Itachi. Setelah ia mendengar ancaman dari Itachi.

"Aku tidak akan melepas harga diriku kembali, setelah kejadian itu. Aku bersumpah akan merebut nyawamu dengan tanganku Itachi"

Yahiko sangatlah tahu, mengapa Itachi melakukan semua ini, demi Kyuubi. Untuk siapa lagi rencana ini jika bukan untuk Kyuubi, sahabat manisnya yang sangat dicintai oleh Itachi juga dirinya. Yahiko menyukai—tepatnya mencintai Kyuubi sebagaimana Itachi, bukan hanya karna masalah bisnis saja mereka menjadi rival, tetapi karna Kyuubilah permusuhan mereka semakin menguat.

Kekalahnnya dalam bisnis tidaklah terlalu dipikirkan. Namun, kekalahannya dalam mendapatkan Kyuubi membuatnya benar-benar muak. Meski selalu menjadi pemuas nafsu Kyuubi, Yahiko tetaplah tidak puas. Hatinya semakin sakit saat ia tahu alasan mengapa Kyuubi melampiaskan nafsunya kepada dirinya, semua itu semata-mata karna Kyuubi ingin menyentuh Itachi, namun tidak bisa. Egonya terlalu naif untuk mengakui bahwa ia mencintai Itachi.

Dan saat itulah,,

Yahiko memegang janji untuk menghancurkan seorang manusia brengsek bernama Uchiha itachi. Demi memiliki Kyuubi seutuhnya.

"Aku benar-benar akan menghancurkanmu Itachi"

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi merapikan simpul dasinya dengan hati-hati, agar terlihat rapi dan lebih menarik. Malam ini, ia haruslah menang dari Itachi, ia tak boleh kalah.

"Sudah siap?"

Tanya Itachi dari lawang pintu, entah sejak kapan ia berada disana.

"Sudah"

Jawab Kyuubi, ia masih fokus membetulkan letak dasinya.

"Hn, ayo"

ajak Itachi, kepada Kyuubi, ia sudah benar-benar tidak sabar ingin ke _jiraiya's club_.

"Kau tidak mandi dulu ?" Tanya Kyuubi ketika merasakan ada keganjalan dalam penampilan Itachi.

"Aku sudah mandi dikantor tadi"

Ujar Itachi, bohong. Oh ayolah, Pekerjaan dikantor sangatlah menumpuk ditambah rencana malam ini membuat ia tak sempat mandi saking terjempitnya waktu, kalau sampai ia terlambat menjemput Kyuubi sungguh berbahaya, lima menit saja ia terlambat maka dapat dipastikan semua rencananya akan gagal.

"Dasar jorok"

Kyuubi tahu Itachi tidak mandi dikantornya, terlihat dari rambutnya yang berantakan, raut wajah yang tidak bersemangat alias dekil dan pastinya kemeja yang tidak diganti, menandakan Itachi belum mandi.

"Jangan kau pikir aku akan kalah darimu. Sampai kau tak mandi"

Dumel Kyuubi, ia tak habis pikir bisa-bisanya si Itachi tidak mandi. Meski Kyuubi akui Itachi tetap tampan walau tak mandi, tapi ini jorok, dan ia tak suka itu.

"Lain kali beritahu aku jika kau sibuk bodoh. Akukan bisa pergi sendiri"

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku dikantor? Mencuri _start_ duluan? Itu curang Kyuubi"

Ucap Itachi tak terima dengan pernyataan Kyuubi barusan, bukannya ia takut kalah. Hanya saja pasti si _peaching_ itu sudah berada di _Jiraiya's club_ sebelum waktu ia memjemput Kyuubi tiba, ia tidak terima Kyuubi disentuh oleh si peaching itu. Ia yakin si peaching itu sudah bersiap-siap disana.

"Hah~ kalau kau datang dengan seperti ini, sama saja kau merendahkanku tuan Uchiha"

Kyuubi mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Itachi, disisirnya rambut hitam Itachi dengan jari-jarinya, mengurangi kekusutan dirambut panjang itu.

Itachi tersenyum dalam diam, ia tak menyangka jika Kyuubi akan merapikan rambutnya, meski alasannya merasa 'direndahkan. Ini terlihat romantis bagi Itachi, ia menikmati setiap sentuhan jari-jemari Kyuubi diatas kepalanya.

Tangan Itachi menahan tangan Kyuubi yang sedang berada tepat diubun-ubunnya, menggenggamnya. Kemudian ia taruh tautan tangannya dengan Kyuubi dikedekat bibirnya, dengan setengah menyeringai Itachi berucap

"Tanganmu harum"

setelah berucap demikian ia kecup tangan Kyuubi sambil memejamkan matanya , meresapi aroma memabukaan yang dicipta oleh tangan kyuubi.

_Ruby_ milik Kyuubi membulat, merasakan benda lembek menyentuh tangannya, jantungnya berpacu dengan kencang ketika melihat ekspresi Itachi yang begitu menghayati dan _sexy_.

"Kau gila"

Kyuubi menarik tangannya dengan paksa, perasaannya makin tidak karuan, senang, benci juga merasa terhina semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu hingga Kyuubi tidak bisa membedakan 'rasa mana yang paling mendominan. yang ia tahu bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah sunggingan manis yang menyeta saat ia pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang masih mematung diruang tengah rumahnya.

_'Itachi bodoh'_

Begitulah ucap batinnya.

"Harum~ sangat harum kau memang pintar memikatku Kyuu"

Itachi menjilat bibirnya, berharap harum tangan Kyuubi masih melekat dibibirnya, hasratnya semakin memuncak. Rencana malam ini haruslah berhasil, tidak boleh gagal.

.

.

.

Terkadang sesuatu yang sederhana begitu menarik jika diperhatikan. Kelap-kelip lampu-lampu jalanan menjadi minat Kyuubi untuk menghiburnya kala ia berada didalam mobil. Tidak ada sebuah percakapan yang mengusik kesunyian didalam mobil, melihat Kyuubi yamg asyik memerhatikan lampu jalanan membuat Itachi tak tega mengganggunya. Biarlah ia merasa tenang dengan lampu-lampu itu, meski terasa cemburu, sunggingan manis diwajah Kyuubi membuatnya kembali berpikir positif.

_Tidak semudah itu ia tersenyum_

_Meski merasa seperti patung_

_Tetaplah kebahagiaannya meruntuhkan egoku,,_

.

.

.

Jika dari kediaman Itachi, Perjalan menuju _jiraiya's club _memanglah tidak memakan waktu yang lama, dalam kurun waktu dua puluh menit saja, maka dapat dipastikan kau sudah berada ditempat parkir club terkenal itu.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di _jiraiya's club_, setelah mobilnya terparkir rapi ditempat parkir, Itachi segera membukakan pintu untuk Kyuubi.

"Aku juga bisa sendiri bodoh"

Ujar Kyuubi kurang suka dengan kelakuan Itachi yang membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, dia kuat dan buka _cinderella_. Jadi dia bisa membukakan pintu mobil dengan sendirinya.

"Hn"

Seperti biasa, jika tak berminat untuk berceloteh panjang lebar, seorang Uchiha hanya akan berujar 'hn' saja.

"Pergilah duluan, aku ingin buang air kecil dulu" ucap Itachi, sambil memegangi resleting celananya.

"Dasar jorok, kaukan bisa melakukannya didalam. Ayo cepat"

Kyuubi tidak mau masuk kedalam _club_ itu, nanti dia akan dikatakan curang oleh Itachi, ia tak mau dikatakan seperti itu.

"Ah kyuu, jika didalam rasanya kurang nikmat, aku tidak akan menyebutmu curang, ayo sana"

"Ck, cepatlah jangan lama"

"Baik"

Setelah Kyuubi meninggalkan dirinya ditempat parkir, dengan cepat Itachi langsung menghampiri _jiraiya-sama_ sipemilik _club_ yang sedang menunggunya disemak-semak belukar. Itachi tidaklah ingin buang air kencing, melainkan akan menghampiri sang pemilik _club_ yang sedang menunggunya disebuah semak-semak, untuk berdiskusi tentang rencananya malam ini.

Dengan lihai Mata kelamnya memutari sekeliling club, memastikan bahwa keadaan disekitarnya sudah sepi.

"Keluarlah jiraiya-sama, sudah aman" ujarnya ketika merasa bahwa keadaan sudah aman

Setelah mendengar ucapan Itachi, sang pemilik club malam itupun keluar dari semak-semak , sambil menggaruk-garuk badannya yang terasa gatal akibat gigitan segerombol semut yang bersemayam disemak-semak itu.

"Kau lama sekali Itachi, banyak semut, kau tahu"

"Tidak"

Tutur Itachi dengan jujur, kali ini ia tidak berminat untuk berbohong.

Jiraiya hanya cengo sesaat saat mendengar penuturan Itachi, sungguh pria tampan dihadapannya tidak berperasaan. Setidaknya berucap maaf karna telah membuatnya digigiti semut, atau basa-basi gitu.

"Langsung ketopik saja kalau begitu, apa yang akau rencanakan ?"

Jiraiya bertanya langsung pada inti pertemuan ini, ia sedang tidak ingin mengobrol panjang lebar. Gatal ditubuhnya membuat ia kewalahan.

"Suruh _bartendermu_ menaruh _vodca_ tanpa campuran air pada gelas Kyuubi, aku ingin membuatnya mabuk, kau tahu sendiri dia pantang mabuk jika hanya meminum minuman yang kadar alkoholnya rendah. kau tidak lupa akan pesananku bukan?"

Itachi pun membeberkan rencananya pada jiraiya, rasa kasihan mulai menghinggapi hatinya, melihat Jiraiya yang tidak bisa diam, terus menggaruk-garuk sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hanya itu? Sudah, mereka sudah siap didalam"

Sengatan-sengatan kecil masihlah terasa ditubuhnya, ternyata semut-semut itu belum menyingkir dari badannya.

"Hn, pakailah balsam. Supaya rasa gatalnya mereda"

"Ternyata kau perhatian juga ya Itachi, baiklah akan ku olesi balsam, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, sudah tak tahan. Kau segeralah masuk, pesananmu sudah menunggu didalam"

Setelah kepergian Jiraiya Itachi pun melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Kyuubi yang sudah berada didalam sana.

Itachi membuka pintu jiraiya's club, menampakan keramaian didalamnya, lampu berwarna-warni menyinari _club_ ini, dengan riang, mempertontonkan adegan-adegan vulgar sang pencari dan pemuas nafsu dengan jelas, geliat tubuh sang penari _club_ begitu mengkilat tersengat sinar lampu, menampakan cucuran keringat yang terlihat sensual ketika mengalir dengan lambat disetiap jengkal tubuh mereka, sungguh tempat ini adalah surga bagi pecinta dunia malam.

seringai nampak tercetak dalam parasnya, ketika melihat pemuda bermata _ruby_ kesayangannya sedang dikerumuni oleh wanita cantik bertubuh _sexy_, nampak disana musuh bebuyutannya sedang menemani Kyuubi yang sedang dimabuk rasa bahagia. Dapat dilihat Yahiko tidak banyak bertingkah selain menenggerkan senyum diwajahnya, melihat itu, Itachi hanya terkekeh jijik.

"Semuanya akan dimulai"

Itachi melepas dasinya, membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya, sehingga nampaklah dada bidang yang kekar miliknya.

"_I'm coming_ "

Setelah berujar demikian, para wanita penggoda pun langsung menghampiri Itachi, sungguh ekapresi serta kenampakan dada bidang Itachi membuat wanita-wanita itu menggigit jari maupun bibir mereka. Itachi benar-benar _sexy_, siapa yang tidak mau menggelayut manja padanya.

Itachi mendudukan dirinya disebuah sofa _maroon_ dipojok kanan, dengan tatapan nakalnya ia melirik para wanita yang sedang mengerumuni Kyuubi, dan para wanita itupun langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Kyuubi, kini mereka akan menghampiri Itachi sipemuda _sexy_ yang sedang menunggu mereka.

"Oi kalian mau kemana?"

Kyuubi menatap heran para wanita penghibur yang menjauhi dirinya, saat ia mengeluarkan satu pertanyaan kepada mereka tidak ada satupun yang menjawabnya. Ia kesal, merasa terhina oleh para _bitches_ itu. Tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu, Kyuubi pun mengikuti arah para penghibur melangkahkan kakinya, sebenarnya apa yang membuat ia diacuhkan? memangnya ada pertunjukan apa disana? Rasa penasaran Kyuubi mendorong langkah kakinya semakin cepat berjalan menuju suatu objek yang menjadi kerumunan disana.

**Deg**

jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak, pemandangan didepannya membuat ia tidak dapat menggerakan kakinya. Disana, disofa maroon itu, berdudukan suaminya yang sedang asyik dicumbu oleh para wanita penghibur dengan semangatnya. Mata, pipi, hidung, bibir, serta dada bidangnya dikecupi dengan rakus oleh para _bitches_ itu. Kyuubi menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani melihat lebih lama pemandangan didepannya, hatinya berdenyut nyeri, ada rasa tidak rela melihat Itachi diperlakukam seperti itu. Hey—bukankah ini permainannya? Kenapa ia harus keberatan melihat Itachi digerumuti _bitches_? Oh ayolah Kyuubi, bukankah kau yang paling bersemangat dalam permainan ini? Jadi, nikmatilah malam ini, jangan perdulikan Itachi.

Yahiko yang melihat perubahan sikap Kyuubi, merasa geram, lagi-lagi Itachi mengalahkannya. sial, Itachi benar-benar biadab. Tidak ingin melihat Kyuubi yang memasang wajah menyedihkan baginya, ia langsung menghampiri Kyuubi dan menepuk pundaknya, menyadarkannya bahwa Yahiko berada disisinya.

"Itachi memang brengsek, sudahlah Kyuu, ayo kita pergi"

Ajakan Yahiko tidaklah digubris Kyuubi, ia masih berdiri dengan gagahnya, kini kepalanya tidak lagi menunduk. Ini permainannya, apapun konsekuensinya ia harus terima. Yang perlu ia lakukan adalah mengalahkan Itachi. dan semangat dari rasa cemburu menguatkan Kyuubi, menyadarkannya kembali akan alasannya ketempat ini Kyuubi berjalan menghampiri meja _bartender_, didudukanlah pantatnya diatas kursi kecil didepan meja _sibartender_ tersebut.

"Isi gelasku"

Kyuubi menyodarkan gelas yang ia pegang kehadapan _bartender_ didepannya. Dengan patuh _bartender_ itu pun menuangkan minuman beralkohol kedalam gelas Kyuubi.

Sambil memandangi Itachi Kyuubi meneguk minuman itu dengan rakus, sampai-sampai minuman itu meluber, keluar dari celah kecil dimasing-masing sudut bibirnya.

Yahiko yang melihat tingkah Kyuubi hanya diam, dirinya semakin merasa tak ada guna berada disini. Kyuubi sama sekali tidak menggubris ajakannya, dia malah minum. Lama-kelamaan rasa sakitnya semakin bertambah, membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang kejam malam ini, yah, ia harus membuat Kyuubi mabuk dan melampiaskan semua hasratnya pada dirinya. Benar, dengan cara itu ia dapat melihat Itachi hancur.

"hik isi—hik gelasku. Hik"

Tegukan terakhir pun sukses menambah rasa mabuk pada Kyuubi, kini otaknya tidak akan bekerja dengan baik. Author menjamin itu.

Melihat keadaan Kyuubi yang sudah mabuk, membuat Yahiko menyeringai senang. namun, seringai itu tidak bertahan lama ketika ia menyadari bahwa Kyuubi tidak ada lagi disampingnya, melainkan sedang berjalan mendekati Itachi. Ia pun segera menyusul Kyuubi, tapi sayang, langkahnya terhalang oleh kerumuman wanita-wanita sexy yang semakin menggerumuti Itachi.

.

.

.

"Minggir kalian"

Kyuubi benar-benar sudah muak dengan para penggoda itu, dengan berbagai macam cara seperti: menjambak rambut, menarik baju serta mendorong tubuh mereka Kyuubi lakukan, ia mencoba menjauhkan mereka dari Itachi.

Para wanita penghiburpun sedikit demi sedikit menjauhi Itachi karna melihat tingkah ganas Kyuubi, membuat bulu kudu mereka meremang seketika, gila. Orang itu benar-benar seperti orang yang kesurupan. dia menendang, menjambak, serta mendorong beberapa wanita penghibur dengan ganasnya, meski Itachi sangatlah sayang untuk dilewatkan, tetapi nyawa adalah prioritas utama.

Itachi memperhatikan tingkah Kyuubi, ia tak menyangka Kyuubi akan seganas itu kepada para _bitches_, biasanya dalam keadaan sadar Kyuubi akan benar-benar bersikap lemah-lembut terhadap mereka, namun sekarang ia benar-benar menyakiti mereka. Seringai Itachi kembali melebar, saat Kyuubi sudah ada dihadapannya dan mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan Itachi.

"Sudah cukup, aku kalah. Ayo pulang chi "

Ujar Kyuubi dengan nada memohon, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini, cukup. Meski ia mencoba melupakan rasa sakitnya dengan cara meneguk alkohol, tetap saja bayangan Itachi terus bergelayut dikepalanya, ia pun menurunkan egonya. Biarlah ia terlihat menyedihkan, tanpa harga diri. Asal hatinya tidak terlalu sakit berkepanjangan seperti ini.

"Permainan belum selesai Kyuu, aku tidak bisa berhenti"

Ucap Itachi sambil mengelus- elus pipi Kyuubi. Ia tidaklah boleh gentar, rencananya harus berjalan dengan baik.

Mendengar ucapan Itachi membuat wajah Kyuubi semakin menyendu. Ia menaruh kepalanya diatas pundak Itachi, memeluk leher Itachi seraya berucap

"Sebejad apapun diriku, tetaplah akan merasa sakit melihat suamiku disentuh orang lain dalam batas yang tidak wajar Itachi."

**Deg**

Itachi terkejut mendengar perkataan Kyuubi, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Kyuubi selama ini tidak terima ia disentuh maupun menyentuh orang lain. Ia merasa bodoh, seharusnya ia dapat menyadari perasaan Kyuubi terhadap kelakuannya selama ini, seharusnya ia sudah mengakhiri kelakuan bejadnya. Yah, sebenarnya Itachi ingin mengakhiri permainan ini. Namun rencananya tetaplah harus berjalan. Rencananya untuk menunjukan kepada Yahiko bahwa

Kyuubi miliknya, agar dia tak berani menyentuh Kyuubinya lagi.

Sebaiknya rencana ini harus dilakukan dengan cepat. Itachi sudah tidak kuat ingin keluar dari tempat ini, dan bermesraan dengan Kyuubi dirumahnya.

"Aku butuh satu lagi penggoda, untuk menunjukan bahwa aku menang Kyuu, bersabarlah"

Kyuubi kembali terperanga mendengar ucapan Itachi, ia sudah tidak bisa bersabar. Ia ingin pulang, mengakhiri rasa sakit dihatinya.

"Hanya butuh satu lagi bukan?"

Tanya Kyuubi pada Itachi.

"Iya"

Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi dengan singkat. ia sudah tidak fokus ketika melihat Kyuubi membuka kancing kemejanya satu-persatu, menampakan bahu mulusnya yang bersinar tersorot sinar lampu.

"Jika begitu penggoda itu adalah aku!"

Kyuubi melepaskan kemejanya, ia merelakan dirinya menjadi penggoda terakhir Itachi, lebih baik ia yang menyentuh Itachi dibandingkan hanya menonton suaminya digodai orang lain yang akan Membuat rasa sakitnya semakin menyeta.

Kyuubi mengecupi wajah Itachi dengan perlahan tapi menghanyutkan, membuat Itachi memejamkan matanya meresapi setiap sentuhan bibir Kyuubi pada wajahnya, inilah yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari tadi.

"Aummlhhm"

Kecupan Itachi mulai mengganas, entah mengapa menyentuh serta mencium Itachi membuatnya merasa puas dan menyenangkan. dirabanya dada bidang Itachi yang telanjang, merasakan tekstur perut berotot Itachi yang terbentuk dengan sempurna.

Itachi sudah tidak tahan. Ia ingin segera melakukan tahap yang lebih intim dengan Kyuubi, akhirnya iapun meraup bibir Kyuubi, mengemutnya dengan senang hati.

"Mmnnmmhh"

Mengemut saja tidak cukup bagi Itachi, ia mulai memasukan lidahnya Kedalam mulut Kyuubi, melilitkan benda pengecap miliknya dengan milik Kyuubi, kemudian ia hisap lidah Kyuubi dengan kuat, membuat erangan Kyuubi teredam oleh bibirnya.

Bukan hanya mulutnya yang bekerja, kini tangan kekarnya mulai mengelus dan memelintir nipple Kyuubi, menghantarkan rasa aneh yang memabukan pada sekujur tubuh Kyuubi.

Kyuubi memperkuat sedotannya pada lidah Itachi, kali ini ia harus menang dari Itachi. Tetapi ia selalu kewalahan ketika Itachi

balik menyedot lidahnya, rasa aneh yang diciptakan tangan Itachi pada _nipplenya_ membuat ia sedikit terhanyut dan mengendurkan sedotannya terhadap lidah Itachi.

Celah itu tidak disia-siakan Oleh Itachi, dengan cepat ia memperkuat hisapannya, menahan lidah Kyuubi didalam mulutnya dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Setelah dirasa Kyuubi mulai kehabisan napas Itachi pun melepaskan pangutannya.

"Hos hos hos hik hos Itachi"

Air liur rembes dari mulut kyuubi, mengalir menuruni dagu sampai leher, mata rubynya yang mulai sayu akibat gejolak nafsu, membuat kesan sensual tercetak dalam pandangan Itachi saat ia menatap ekspresi Kyuubi.

benda penjilatpun mulai merasa lapar untuk menjilati bibir Kyuubi, dan Itachipun kembali mengecup bibir Kyuubi sedikit lebih ganas dari sebelumnya.

Semua mata didalam _club_ yang mngerumuni Itachi dan Kyuubi melolot, melihat kejadian yang mengejutkan dihadapan mereka. Sungguh mereka merasa tertohok mengetahui bahwa sepasang lelaki tampan yang tadi sempat mereka goda kini berciuman dengan asyiknya. Tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya.

Yahiko hanya berdiri diam seperti patung, ia merasa kembali terhina, jadi ini rencana Itachi? Dia sengaja memgundangnya ketempat ini dengan mengacuhkannya hanya untuk menyaksikan ciuman panas didepannya. Seharusnya ia tidak terbawa emosi, harusnya ia tahu bahwa Itachi hanya akan kembali menjatuhkan dirinya. Percuma ia berharap dapat menang kali ini, toh takdir sudah menggoreskannya untuk kalah dari Itachi. Ini keterlaluan. Itachi benar-benar mengibarkan bendera perang besar terhadapnya. Baiklah, jika itu mau Itachi ia akan bertarung didalam perang ini.

Kekalahan kali ini tidak akan terulang kembali..

_Aku bersumpah akan itu Itachi._

_ucap batin Yahiko._

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu akan kusaksikan aksi menjijikanmu sampai selesai"

Ucapan Yahiko sukses menghentikan kegiatan Itachi, iapun menatap Itachi dengan tatapan melecehkan yang membuat Itachi menatapnya sengit.

"Kau pecundang, ternyata bisa bicara juga Kukira kau bisu "

Itachi beranjak dari tubuh Kyuubi untuk memungut kemeja miliknya serta Kyuubi. Lalu memakaikan kembali kemeja Kyuubi pada pemiliknya begitupun dengan kemejanya.

Ia paling benci ketika mendapat intruksi menyebalkan dalam keadaan bercinta, apalagi dengan Kyuubi. Namun, melihat tampang Yahiko membuat Itachi ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, ekspresi sok _ coolnya _ membuat perut Itachi serasa digelitiki oleh seribu jari tangan.

Yahiko hanya diam, ia tak berniat membalas perkataan Itachi

Setelah kemejanya terpasang rapi, ia kembali menghampiri Kyuubi diatas sofa.

"Kau mau apalagi chi hos hos?"

Kyuubi kembali bertanya pada Itachi, ketika tangannya dikalungkan pada leher Itachi.

"Kita pulang, permainannya sudah selesai Kyuu"

Itachi membopong Kyuubi, permainan sudah selesai. Semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan Itachi, permainan yang benar-benar perfect.

rasa kantuk mulai merayapi Kyuubi, kelopak matanya seperti ditarik untuk segera menutup, Tanpa memaksa untuk terus terjaga Kyuubi pun menutupkan matanya memasuki alam mimpi.

Melihat Kyuubi yang tertidur dalam gendongannya, membuat Itachi menyunggingkan semyumannya. Dan dengan hati-hati Itachi menggerakan kakinya, agar tidak mengusik tidur Kyuubi.

Itachi berjalan santai melewati Yahiko , setelah ia berucap

"Bangunlah dari mimpimu, dia milikku. Dan kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya! Berani kau menyentuh dia seujung kuku saja, jangan harap nyawamu masih melekat ditubuhmu" Ancaman kembali diterima oleh Yahiko, tapi tidak sedikitpun ia merasa takut. Ia diam bukan berarti tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa melainkan menahan emosinya yang mulai tidak dapat terkontrol.

Dengan senyum puas Itachi meninggalkan _club_ itu, ucapannya kini telah menjadi kenyataan. Semuanya Sudah selesai, saatnya ia untuk pulang dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

_Siapa yang akan menjadi pengecut, penggoda, dan raja _

.

.

.

Itachi meletakan Kyuubi diatas kasur miliknya, dengan sangat perlahan ia usap keringat Kyuubi dengan tangannya, dari dahi turun kepipi, dari pipi ke dagu dan dari dagu turun pada leher Kyuubi.

Diusapnya keringat itu, sampai tak tersisa. Keringatnya memanglah sudah tak ada, namun Itachi terus-menerus mengusap leher Kyuubi. Ada degupan kencang pada jantungnya, ketika Itachi mengusapnya. Degupannya semakin kencang, ketika ia mengulangi usapannya pada leher Kyuubi. Kejadian diclub itu kembali terngiang dibenak Itachi, membuat keinginannya untuk menyentuh seutuhnya pemuda dihadapannya kembali membucah.

Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Kyuubi, tanpa basa-basi Itachi langsung mencium leher jenjang itu, awalnya hanya kecupan-kecupan lembut. namun, seiring bertambahnya nafsu, benda pengecap pun keluar dari sarangnya, menjilat serta mengoleskan saliva milik tuannya pada leher didepannya , seperti menjilat sebuah permen, lidah Itachi sangat menikmati rasa asin leher Kyuubi, hingga tak jarang ada sedotan kecil dari mulut Itachi yang membuat Kyuubi kembali mengerang.

"Engghh"

Itachi memperkuat sedotannya pada leher Kyuubi, hingga menampakkan sebuah tanda merah dileher itu, sungguh, erangan Kyuubi membuat hasratnya semakin besar, tidak dapat ditahan.

Rasa geli juga nikmat menghinggapi lehernya, Kyuubi kembali merasakan perasaan memabukan ini.

Itachi membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja Kyuubi, dengan lihai lidahnya melesat turun menghinggapi tonjolan kecil berwarna merah muda di dada Kyuubi, _nipple_. Yah, kini kedua nipple Kyuubi sedang dilahap mulut serta dimanja oleh tangan Itachi. puas dengan nipple, lidahnya turun mengikuti instingnya menuju sesuatu yang harus ia puaskan.

_Nafsu membakar jiwa_

_ketika kata cinta jadi dasarnya_

_Kerasionalan mulai dipertanyakan_

"A-ah"

Matanya terbuka sempurnya, merasakan sesuatu yang yang basah menyelimuti daerah selatan miliknya. Rasa aneh itu terus mengerayapi tubuhnya, rasa nikmat yang ia rasa membuatnya semakin penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi dengan penisnya? Dengan sisa tenaga yang masih ia punya, Kyuubi sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk.

"A-haah sial in-"

Lidahnya kelu, rubynya membulat. Sungguh pemandangan didepan matanya sangat mengerikan baginya, disana, sebuah kepala berambut hitam sedang bergerak maju mundur melahap penisnya, membuat rasa nikmat semakin mengental dalam tubuhnya.

"Ahh,,,hhh ahhh"

Kyuubi menggit bibirnya, ia harus bisa mengkontrol dirinya agar tidak terbawa suasana, dan membahayakan dirinya.

Tangan putih miliknya ia taruh diatas kepala itu, ia tarik paksa rambut hitam itu. serasa mengenali rambut itu, namun ia ragu untuk menebak. Tidak mungkin seorang Itachi mau melakukan hal seperti ini, ia pasti tidak akan sudi. Yah rambut hitam ini Kyuubi menyangka adalah milik Itachi.

Kepala itu tidak lagi maju-mundur. Melainkan mulutnya sedang mengemut batang milik Kyuubi, membuat Kyuubi kembali harus menahan nikmatnya, untuk mengungkap siapa si pengemut sebenarnya.

"Siapahh khau AHH-hentikan bodoh!"

Cukup. Kesabarannya habis! Mata ruby mengkilat nyalang, Kyuubi menjambak rambut itu, sampai-sampai kepala hitam itu terlengak menatap dirinya.

Rubynya membola, sungguh ini pasti mimpi, yah, mimpi. Ia baru saja mabuk kan. Haha ini pasti ilusi, ia terlalu banyak minum tadi, sampai-sampai matanya kurang jelas dalam hal melihat. Tapi, Mata hitam itu, keriput itu- Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin dia

Itachi tidak—Dia tidak mungkin melakukan ini.

"Kyuu"

Itachi memanggil namanya, membuat tubuhnya semakin menegang.

Itachi merubah posisinya, ia tahu bahwa Kyuubi sedang berada dalam keterkejutan atas apa yang ia lakukan.

"Dengar Kyuu aku—"

**Prettt**..

Baru saja ia akan memulai suatu penjelasan tiba-tiba suara kentut yang berasal darinya memecahkan konsentrasinya karna kentut itu keluar dengan rasa mulas yang begitu melilit perutnya.

"Aduh,, Kyuu nanti saja aku menjelaskannya ya, aku sudah tidah tahan"

karna tidak kuat menahan mulas, Itachi pun berlari menuju toilet kamarnya untuk mengeluarkan tinja yang sudah berada diujung lubang pantatnya.

"Aku pasti bermimpi, kepalaku pusing, aku ingin tidur"

Kyuubi masih tidak mengerti dengan kejadian malam ini, dikatakan ilusi namun rambut itu asli, dikatakan nyata rasanya tidak mungkin. Ah—masa bodo dengan semua ini, kepalanya berdenyut sangat sakit ketika harus berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Lebih baik ia tidur, masalah ini lebih baik ia pikirkan lagi besok pagi. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menunggu Itachi keluar dari wc.

"Ahh,, ini pasti gara-gara kare super pedas Diedara, padahal sedang asyik-asyiknya tadi"

Setelah lima menit berada didalm wc, akhirnya rasa mules Itachi hilang yang digantikan dengan rasa lega.

Itachi kembali menghampiri Kyuubi untuk menjelaskan semua kejadian malam ini, namun niatnya terhenti ketika memdengar dengkuran halus Kyuubi yang sedang tertidur lelap. Itachi menaiki ranjangnya mengambil tempat kosong disamping Kyuubi, Itachi membaringkan setengah tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya debagai tumpuan, ia memandang sejenak wajah tenang Kyuubi dan memgelusnya secara perlahan.

"_Oyasumi_ Kyuu"

**Cup**

Kecupan hangat bdari bibir Itachi mendarat mukus dikening Kyuubi, sebelum menyusul Kyuubi kealam mimpi ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengucapkan selamat malam serta mencium kening Kyuubi. Malam ini, rasanya Itachi akan tertidur dengan nyenyak, dengan merasakan kehangat tubuh Kyuubi yang akan ia peluk sepanjang malam. Yang akan terus ia kenang sepanjang hidupnya.

**Tbc **

**#A.N: maaf minna jika fictnya ancur, saya update kilat nih,, wkwkwk ya karna fict ini memang udah ada difolder sampe chap dua, sebelum saya melanglang buana lagi, :'v saya update kan. ini sebenernya men anding sasunaru, itu sebabnya saya salah nyantumin SNL seharusnya IKL XD tp untuk chap tiga buat SNL DAN IKL chap 3 SasuNaru muncul yeiy,, :D berhbung sya suka down inget ending, T.T jadi nulis seadanya, gomene sekali lagi untuk keancuran fictnya -/\\- minna—san *hanyaauthorygberusahategar #plak **

**Untuk balasan review kemarin teruntuk yg gak login yang login saya baks lewat pm ya,, **

**velvet**; Ini mpreg atau enggak? Waduhh saya belum mikir kesitu, alias belum kepikiran. Saya pikir-pikir dulu ya,, :'v

**lemonade**

dilanjut, terima kasih sudah mereview

**yui**

Kalo gak gitu gak bejad dong,, wkqkkq sebenernya saya juga gak rela, tapi mau gimana lagi tuntutan cerita :v , saya usahakan lemon straightnya diimplisit'in deh :'v yo arigato sudah mereview,,

Special thank's for:

**Velvet **

**Lemonade**

**Yui**

**Nyenyee**

**Yuu-chan Namikaze**

**zadita uchiha**

**Hyuura Aoi-chan**

**FairyFaith**

**margritFlow**

**Lee Kibum**

**Yuhu (yunahitsu) pamit,, bye sampai bertemu dichap tiga,, :D**

**Ne minna **

**Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto **

**We are the mathing couple © Uchiha yunaHitsugaya**

**Pair: Uchiha Itachi X Senju Kyuubi (ItaKyuu)**

**Uchiha Sasuke X Senju (Uzumaki) Naruto (SasuNaru)**

**Uchiha itachi: 30 tahun**

**Senju Kyuubi: 28 tahun**

**Uchiha Sasuke: 18 tahun **

**Senju (Uzumaki) Naruto: 17 tahun **

**Warning: OOC, AU, SLASH ROMANCE. Alur acak adul, typo dimana-mana (bersiap2lah) dan semua kekurangan ada difict ini.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**Fict ini asli hasil pemikiran otak sableng sang**

**authornya. jika ada kesamaan alur, tempat **

**dan cerita sungguh bukan faktor kesengajaan.**

**DILARANG MENGCOPY PASTE FICT INI. **

**Saya hanya seseorang yang ingin berkarya dengan meminjam char milik orang lain. Jika anda menuntut kesempurnaan dalam penggunaan char maaf! Anda salah orang. Saya bukan pemiliknya segala kekurangan pasti saya perbuat. Terlebih saya menyesuaikannya dengan cerita yang saya buat. Keooc'an pasti anda temukan disini. **

**Chapter 3 **

.

Happy reading :D

.

kicauan burung-burung kecil menggelitik telinga Itachi, membuat mata kelam yang malas menatap dunia terbuka menatapnya.

Tidak ada erangan keluar dari mulut tipisnya hanya sebuah tangan yang meraba-raba seprei disampingnya. Kosong, Seingatnya semalam ia tidur berdua bersama Kyuubi kemana pria berambut orange itu. Mata yang hanya mengerjap-ngerjap kini terbuka menatap tak suka terhadap kamarnya.

"Kyuu," panggilnya pada sosok pemuda berambut oranye.

Tidak ada jawaban, Itachipun meninggalkan kamarnya pergi mencari keberadaan Kyuubi. Melirik jam dinding sejenak, Ia yakin pemuda manis miliknya itu kini telah menyiapkan sarapan.

.

"Kau sudah bangun," ujar Kyuubi, ketika ia merasakan kehadiran Itachi dibelakangnya. Tangannya sedang asik mengoleskan selai berwarna merah keatas roti untuk sarapan pagi.

"Hn."

Lingkaran tangan kekar terasa mengujungi pinggangnya membuat Kyuubi menolehkan wajahnya kearah pundak sebelah kanan, tepat Kearah dimana kepala Itachi bersender.

Itachi menghirup bau wewangian yang menguap dari tubuh Kyuubi. Matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi yang menyegarkan indra penciumannya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sengit Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mendengus, dan—

BRUKK

"Aww."

Dipukullah perut sixpack Itachi.

"Menyingkir dariku keriput."

"Kau keterlaluan Kyuu," ucap Itachi sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Cemen," hina Kyuubi.

"Ck, lain kali awas kau."

"Kau dendam?"

Itachi tidak membalas ucapan Kyuubi. Masih kesal dengan tonjokan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi hanya meringis sedikit, menertawakan tingakah Itachi yang kekanakan.

"Cepat mandi sana kau bau tahu," Ledek Kyuubi.

"Ya ya cerewet," Ujar Itachi dengan tampang sok ngambek.

Kyuubi kembali meringis melihat tampang ngambek Itachi.

"Kyuu," panggil Itachi.

"Ya," saut Kyuubi.

**Cup**

Pipi sebelah kanannya terasa basah, jejak dari bibir suaminya.

Setelah mendaratkan kecupan dipipi Kyuubi, dengan cepat Itachi menuju kamar mandi.

"Itachii."

**We are the matching couple chapter 3.**

Sehabis membersihkan diri serta merapikan penampilannya (kecuali dasi), Itachi bergegas turun kebawah untuk sarapan bersama Kyuubi.

Sesampainya diruang makan Itachi langsung menghampiri Kyuubi yang tengah menuangkan susu kedalam gelas.

memastikan semua gelas terisi penuh susu UH , Kyuubi meraih dasi yang tergantung dileher Itachi—melipatnya—membuat sebuah sampul dasi yang rapi. Setelah selesai Itachi mendudukan dirinya pada kursi makan. Mengambil roti yang sudah diolesi selai _strawberry_ oleh Kyuubi.

"Kemarin ibu bilang Sasuke akan menginap dirumah kita selama libur sekolah."

Kyuubi membuka obrolan dipagi hari dengan menyampaikan pesan dari ibu mertuanya.

"Berapa lama?" Tanya Itachi. tanpa berhenti mengunyah rotinya.

"Dua minggu."

Sedikit terhipnotis Itachi, Kyuubipun mengambil roti kemudian memakannya.

"Oh"

Satu bantal roti tandas tak tersisa, tenggorokkannya terasa sakit karna belum dimasuki air dengan segera ia teguk susu yang telah disediakan Kyuubi.

"Chi jangan bawa mainanmu kerumah selama itu" ucap Kyuubi. Ia tak mau memberikan contoh yang buruk kepada adiknya. cukup hanya ia dan Itachi saja yang brengsek jangan sampai adik-adiknya mengikuti jejak mereka.

Cukup terkejut, Perkataan Kyuubi membuat Itachi hampir tersedak.

"Sasuke bukan anak kecil lagi Kyuu, dia mengerti akan hal itu."

Itachi kembali melahap satu bantal roti.

"Tapi Itachi tetap saja tidak baik. Sasuke masih remaja umurnya saja baru 17 tahun."

"Tapi—"

"Terserah kau."

Kyuubi memakan rotinya dengan kasar, sebal dengan sikap batu Itachi. Apa salahnya sih menahan nafsunya sebentar. Tidak akan mati ini kan. Dasar mesum.

Itachi membuang nafas dalam, dalam diamnya ia menatap Kyuubi yang sedang meluapkan amarahnya lewat menggigit roti. Meringis sedikit, Itachi tersenyum tipis. ia hanya bercanda lagipula ia sudah tak mau bermain lagi dengan wanita panggilan. Sudah cukup. ia ingin jadi suami yang baik setia pada 'istrinya saja. Sudah saatnya ia menepati janjinya. Yang harus ia tepati karna kejadian Kemarin malam.

Mengingat kejadian kemarin malam, Ia penasaran apakah Kyuubi mengingat kejadian itu atau tidak. Dengan perasaan yang sedikit canggung Itachi pun bertanya.

"Kyuu"

Diawali dengan panggilan, Itachi tidak langsung bertanya. ia sedikit gugup.

"Ya," Saut Kyuubi.

**Glek**

_'Itachi kau bisa'_

"Apakah kemarin malam kau—"

"Oh peristiwa kemarin malam ya, pasti akukan yang menang Chi. Kau harus mentraktirku"

Ucap Kyuubi dengan nada penuh kebanggaan.

Ternyata dia tak ingat—batin Itachi kecewa.

"Kata siapa kau menang?"

kalau sudah begini, lebih baik Itachi melupakan kejadian semalam.

"Sudahlah tidak usah berbohong, mentang-mentang aku tak sadar. Kau ingin curang?"

"Tidak. siapa yang berbuat curang."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Lagipula darimana kau tahu jika kau menang ?"

"Dari tanda ini"

Kyuubi menunjuk _kissmark_ dilehernya.

"Ah—hah bahkan kau tak ingat siapa yang memberikan tanda itu."

Kini giliran Itachi yang memakai nada mengejek.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak."

Itachi menghabiskan rotinya dengan cepat, ia tidak boleh terlambat kekantor. sembari menghindari pertanyaan Kyuubi.

"Sini biar aku yang bawa."

Melihat Itachi yang sedikit kerepotan tenteng sana-sini Membuat Kyuubi sedijit iba, ia pun membantunya dengan membawakan jas Itachi.

Kyuubi mengantar Itachi menuju bagasi mobil, setelah sampai tak lupa ia pakaikan jas yang ditengtengnya tadi kebadan tegap Itachi.

"Tumben kau baik, pasti ada maunya."

"Kau ini berpikir negatif terus padaku aku iklash membantumu," ucap Kyuubi ketus. Tidak terima dikatakan seperti itu.

"Yasudah maaf."

Kyuubi hanya mendengus untu menanggapi permintaan maaf Itachi.

Merasa diacuhkan Itachi pun segera berpamitan. "kalau begitu aku Aku berangkat."

"Hm."

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, Itachi kembali memutar tubuhnya— menghampiri Kyuubi.

Dan perbuatan Itachi membuat alis Kyuubi mengkerut.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Mungkinkah? ada barang yang tertinggal.

Itachi hanya tersemyum tipis Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi.

Tangan kekar yang terbalut katun putih itu terjulur kearah Kyuubi, mengusap pelan pucuk rambut jingga dihadapannya. Sebelum menarik kepalanya untuk mendekat. Jarak ditipiskan sedikit, Matanya terpejam. Bibir lembut Itachi mengecup dalam kening Kyuubi.

Mata semerah delima melebar, menatap pria yang lebih jangkung dihadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Apa yang dilakukan Itachi membuat hati Kyuubi meletupkan sedikit rasa terharu. hatinya mencelos Sesaat.

"Hati-hati dirumah."

"Itachi, aku akan berkunjung kerumah kakek pukul sembilan nanti."

Awalnya ia tak akan memberitahu rencananya, inikan cuma acara biasa. Namun, perasaan tak enak menggelayut dihatinya akibat prilaku Itachi.

"Hn, hati-hati dijalan kalau begitu."

"Kau juga hati-hati."

Kyuubi menutup pintu mobil Itachi sampai terdengar bunyi

**Buum**

"Bye."

"Bye."

**Brumm...**

Suara deruman mesin roda empat yang ditumpangi Itachi. setelah melambaikan tangan kanannya iapun berlalu meninggalkan kediamannya dan Kyuubi.

.

Itachi berjalan santai, menginjak lantai dengan lihai. Pagi ini, hidupnya sangat terasa sempurna. Bagaimana tidak? Ia dan Kyuubi sarapan bersama, kecup singkat dan berpamitan haahh rasanya ia adalah lelaki terbahagia didunia.

"Itachi."

Tepukan terasa dipundaknya ketika sebuah khayalan keluarga sakinah terbayang dibenaknya.

"Deidara," ujarnya ketika mata kelamnya menangkap sosok Pria manis berambut pirang diikat kuda. Ia gagal mengkhayalkan Kyuubi memakai baju maid.

"Bagaimana dengan karenya? Enak tidak ?" Tanya Deidara _to the point_. Ia sangat tidak sabar mengetahui rasa dari masakannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Deidara ingin sekali Itachi berucap kata sungguh 'luar biasa. Luar biasa pedasnya. Namun, melihat ekspresi Deidara yang sedang tersenyum hangat (tampang malaikat) membuatnya tak tega untuk meruntuhkannya.

"Enak" Dusta Itachi.

ah tak apa sekali-kali ia mengerjai Sasori, untung-untung bagi sial.

"Ahh syukurlah, pasti Danna akan suka un," Ujar Deidara dengan nada riangnya. Senyum cerah tak luput dari wajah manisnya.

Kemarin siang Itachi dengan terpaksa menjadi tikus percobaan Deidara—pemuda yang sedang kasmaran terhadap temannya yang berambut merah gelap asal suna—Akasuna Sasori. Deidara ingin membuatkan kare untuk Sasori namun ia tak pede untuk langsung memberikannya pada sirambut merah. Alhasil ia berikan dulu pada Itachi bos sekaligus temannya yang terkenal pandai memilih makanan yang enak.

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi senyum cerah Deidara.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya Dei, banyak urusan."

Tidak ingin membuang waktu kerjanya yang sangat berharga, Itachipun berpamitan untuk menuju ruangannya. Ingat ia disuruh pulang cepat-cepat

"Ah—iya un, terima kasih ya Itachi."

"Sama-sam Dei."

.

Kyuubi berjalan dengan cepat menuju mansion Senju sambil membawa rantang yang berisikan makanan buatannya. berharap kakeknya belum menyantap sarapan pagi.

Hari ini Kyuubi berniat untuk mengunjungi kakek tercintanya, Hashirama senju. untuk mengecek kondisi—maklum orang tuakan rentan terhadap penyakit, sekaligus menyalurkan rindunya terhadap sesepuh Senju itu. Sesampainya pada kamar kakeknya Kyuubi langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk dulu.

"Kakek," sapa Kyuubi.

"Okaeri Kyuu," tutur Hashirama yang sedang duduk diatas kursi goyangnya.

Mendengar penuturan kakeknya mebuat Kyuubi meringis sedikit, malu—ia lupa mengucapkan 'tadaima.

"Kakek sudah makan?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil menaruh rantang makanannya. Kini ia bersimpuh dihadapan Hashirama.

"Belum," Jawab Hashirama. Wajah keriputnya tak luput dari senyum tipisnya.

"Kalau begitu Ayo makan, aku bawa makanan untuk kakek."

Kyuubi membuka rantang makanannya, memisahkan satu persatu. Mencampurkan wadah yang berisi sayur Bayam bening dan ayam goreng kedalam wadah yang terisi nasi putih. Setelah tercampur, Kyuubi mengambil sendok yang telah ia bawa kemudian dikeruklah nasi yang tercampur sayur bayam bening dengan ayam goreng lalu memasukannya kedalam mulut Hashirama.

Hashirama melahap makanan yang disajikan cucunya dengan lahap. Makanan buatan Kyuubi selalu terasa pas dilidahnya. sembari menatap wajah cucunya yang ia rasa semakin hari semakin meragukan gendernya, cantik.

"Kau makin cantik Kyuu."

Kyuubi menghentikan gerak sendok yang sedang mengeruk segumpal nasi bercampur kuah sayur.

Ia ingin marah namun tak tega, apalagi memukul tapi tangannya sangat gatal. Kenapa orang yang berada didepanmya ini harus Hashirama Senju—orang yang paling dihormati oleh Kyuubi. Mana mungkin ia berani berkata kasar sekaligus melayangkan bogemannya pada kakek tua berambut iklan shampo ini.

"Kakek ngelindur, aku ini lelaki."

Kyuubi kembali mengeruk nasi, memasukannya pada mulut keriput Hasirama secara paksa.

"Hahahaha terserah kaulah"

Hasirama paling tahu Kyuubi tidak suka dipuji. Terlebih dikatakan cantik.

"Oh ya Kyuu, sore nanti Naruto pulang dari Suna. Katanya ia ingin menginap dirumahmu," ucap sang Kakek—menyampaikan permintaan cucu bungsunya.

Kedua _ruby_ Kyuubi langsung melotot kala mendengar penuturan Kakeknya.

Apa? Naruto—adik pirangnya akan menginap? Di rumahnya? gawat.

"Kenapa dia tidak tinggal disini kek?" Tanya Kyuubi. Sebenarnya ia tak enak bertanya seperti ini kepada kakeknya terlebih untuk permintaan adik satu-satunya itu.

"Kau keberatan?"

Melihat raut wajah Kyuubi yang gelisah membuat Hashirama merasa tak enak.

"Bu—kan begitu, hanya saja Sasuke juga akan menginap dirumahku."

Kyuubi mencoba menolak permintaan adiknya dengan baik-baik agar terlihat tidak mencurigakan.

"Memangnya rumahmu punya kamar berapa?"

"Tiga."

SKakmat

"Nah itu paskan."

Tidak—Kyuubi tidak mau lagi tidur dengan Itachi. tanda pada bagian dada dan lehernya cukup membuatnya merinding. Sebenarnya ia ingat sedikit bagian-bagian peristiwa kemarin malam dimana sebuah kepala menyembul diselangkangannya. tadi pagi ia hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia malas membahas peristiwa itu.

"Tapi apa Kyuu?" Hashirama terus bertanya, ia sedikit heran kenapa Kyuubi mencoba menolak permintaan adiknya. Seingatnya Kyuubi sangat menyayangi Naruto—selalu mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Tidak kek."

Mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak enak terus mengelak. Terpaksa dengan berat hati selama seminggu Kyuubi harus rela berbagi tempat tidur, selimut, dan dekap—hey tunggu dulu apa yang dipikirkan dirimu Kyuu.

_'Kami-sama jantungku kenapa'_

"Kyuu mukamu merah, kau sakit ?" Khawatir melihat wajah Kyuubi yang memerah secara tiba-tiba membuat kakek Hashirama menyentuhkan tangannya pada dahi Kyuubi sambil bertanya.

Kyuubi menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Kami-sama lehermu kenapa kok merah-merah Kyuu "

**Blush**

"Itu... di—gigit nyamuk kek. Ya digigit nyamuk," Jawab Kyuubisekenanya.

masa nyamuk sampai membiru begini—pikir Hashirama

Hashirama menatap lekat tanda biru pada leher Kyuubi, sampai sebuah seringai jahil tercetak pada wajah Sikakek, ia sadar akan apa yang terjadi pada cucunya ini.

"Semalam berapa ronde hah?" Tanya diKakek sambil menahan tawanya.

"Kakek." Gertak Kyuubi.

Mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan kakeknya, selanjutnya Kyuubi pun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Sudah habiskan makanan ini, aku akan pulang kerumah untuk beres-beres kek."

"Ya ya ."

Hashirama kembali menyantap makanan dihadapannya, senyum tipis yang tulus kini terpatri diwajah tuanya. ia senang. Melihat wajah cucunya yang bersemu merah, Melihat tanda merah yang tercetak dileher Kyuubi. Dengan demikian dapat disimpulkan jika rumah tangga cucunya baik-baik saja.

-Itakyuu-

Pekerjaan hari ini sangat menumpuk. dari tadi pagi sampai sore hari Itachi masih sibuk mengecek tumpukan dokumen diatas mejanya mengoreksi dengan detail kalimat perkalimat takut ada sebuah kata yang melenceng dari perintahnya ataupun typo. Itachi adalah pecinta kesempurnaan. Jadi, ia tidak ingin ada sebuah kesalahan sekecil apapun. Sebisa mungkin ia meminimalisirnya.

**Tok tok**

Ketukan pintu pada pintu ruangannya mengusik fokus Itachi terhadap tumpukkan dokumen. Sejenak ia hentikan pekerjaannya untuk melihat siapa tamunya kali ini.

"Masuk," ucap Itachi dengan lantang membuat suara bassnya terdengar jelas.

Pintu terbuka—surai merah maroon menyembul dari sana, sosok pria berperawakan jangkung dengan wajah _babyface_ yang membawa tumpukan map warna-warni ditangannya muncul ketika pintu terbuka lebar. Ah—Sasori ternyata, Manager perusahaan Uchiha Corp.

Sasori memasuki ruangan Itachi dengan wajah lesu dan sedikit pucat. Penasaran dengan keadaan Sasori, Itachipun bertanya kepadanya.

"Kau kenapa Saso? Mukamu sedikit pucat."

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Cepat tanda tangani laporan ini—aku ingin izin pulang" jawab Sasori ketus.

"Pttthhh kare super pedas ngah, hahahaha."

Oh jadi wajah pucat itu dikarenakan kare super pedas dari Deidara. Ha—ha kena kau.

"Ck, cepat tanda tangani Itachi."

"Ya ya baiklah..."

Itachi kembali melirik wajah pucat Sasori, melihat keadaannya kali ini Itachi tidak yakin kalau temannya ini hanya sekali-duakali memasuki toilet.

Getaran _smartphone_ berwarna hitam pada meja kerjanya membuat Itachi mengalihkan fokusnya dari wajah menderita Sasori pada benda berbentuk kotak ber_walpaper_ wajah Kyuubi tersebut.

Alisnya mengkerut heran ketika sebuah kontak bernama '_My Kyuubi'_ menelponnya. Tumben dia menelepon. Tanpa berpikir panjang Itachi langsung menekan icon telpon berwarna hijau—menjawab telepon dari Kyuubi.

"Hallo ada apa Kyuu?"

**"Hallo Itachi, ini gawat. pulanglah sekarang ." **

"Gawat? Gawat kenapa?"

**"Naruto akan menginap dirumah kita. Selama dua minggu kedepan."**

Naruto yah, adik iparnya yang super polos akan menginap dirumahnya? Kesempatan yang bagus untuk bermanja-manja dengan Kyuubi.

"Lalu?"

Nada jahil mulai dikeluarkan.

Sebuah seringai mulai nampak pada wajah tampan Itachi.

**"Jangan pura-pura bodoh chi, kau tahu Naruto tidak seperti Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu kalau kita pisah ranjang"**

"Oh... yasudah tidak apa-apa" ucap Itachi dengan enteng.

**"ITACHI"**

"Iya iya aku akan membantumu memindahkan barang-barangmu kekamarku,"ucap Itachi dengan kepedean 100 persen.

_Kalau tidak dikamarku dimana lagi dia akan tidur. yes_— batinnya senang.

**"Siapa yang mau tidur dikamarmu."**

"Lalu kau mau tidur dimana Kyuu?"

Nada pertanyaan kali ini sedikit terdengar was-was.

**"Pokoknya cepat pulang."**

"Iya sayang muachh."

Setelah memberikan kecupan singkat Itachipun menghentikan obrolannya dengan Kyuubi.

Setelah itu ia menandatangani dokumen yang diberikan Sasori padanya dengan cepat.

"Ada apa Itachi?" Tanya Sasori, penasaran.

"Biasa _'istriku_ ingin ronde tambahan. Aku pulang dulu ya Saso," Itachi berucap dengan nada nakal serta wajah mesumnya. membuat Sasori hanya melongo melihat tingkahnya.

"Oh—ya Saso map yang disebelah kanan butuh perombakkan. Jadi tolong ya diperbaiki, jaa."

Sudah tersandung batu tertimpa tangga pula—sepertinya pepatah ini cocok untuk keadaan Sasori kali ini. Baru saja ia akan minta pulang cepat malah ditinggal pulang dengan tumpukkan berkas yang masih harus dirombak. Rasanya ia ingin meremas wajah bosnya yang mesum itu.

**Pretttt**

Rasa mulas kembali terasa

"ITACHI"

dalam setiap detik Sasori merombak semua dokumen ini, mulutnya selalu mengicap sumpah serapah untuk Itachi.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Itachi langsung menemui Kyuubi yang sedang berada dikamar pribadinya—membereskan barang-barang yang akan dipindahkan.

"Jangan hanya berdiri disana. cepat bantu aku," ujar ketus Kyuubi. Tak rela melihat Itachi yang hanya berdiri diambang pintu sambil berpose _cool_. sementara dirinya sudah kelelahan membereskan dua kamar yang cukup luas. selain itu, ia Juga harus membereskan sekaligus membasmi barang-barang 'terlarang yang ada pada rumahnya ini. ingat mala—lebih tepatnya setan polos alias adik bungsunya akan datang mengunjungi rumahnya.

Kenapa dikatakan setan dibanding malaikat? Kalian akan tahu nanti seiring berjalannya cerita ini.

"Hn."

Itachi menghampiri Kyuubi, menerima tumpukkan pakaian Kyuubi yang ditaruh dikedua tangannya oleh pemiliknya.

"Aku sudah membereskan semua kamar kecuali kamarmu dan memindahkan semua barangku kekamarmu, tinggal bajuku saja jadi tolong taruh ini dilemarimu. ok," Jelas Kyuubi. sesekali tangan putihnya menyeka keringat yang membasahi keningnya.

Itachi mengangguk, mengerti akan perintah yang diberikan oleh Kyuubi. Tidak ingin menunda-nunda pekerjaan Itachi langsung mengambil alih pekerjaan Kyuubi.

Itachi terus melakukan hal yang sama—memindahkan pakaian Kyuubi kelemarinya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk melakukannya—sepuluh menit berlalu, kini hanya tersisa beberapa kemeja didalam lemari gantung Kyuubi. Pekerjaan Itachi cukup untuk diancungi jempol.

Kyuubi hanya duduk ditepi tempat tidur, sedikit merilekskan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal. sambil melamunkan rencananya untuk dua minggu kedepan. melirik sesekali wajah serius Itachi Kyuubi merasa canggung untuk menyampaikan rencananya—takut jika rencannya tidak sesuai dengan pemikiran Itachi.

Apakah Itachi mau melakukannya?

tidak akan tahu sebelum memulainya bukan? Jadi Kyuubi Mulailah untuk berbicara

"Itachi," panggil Kyuubi sambil menarik tangan kiri Itachi ketika pria bertanda lahir goresan melintang dikedua belah sisi hidung itu akan beranjak pergi.

"Apa?" tanya Itachi. Kakinya mengambil langkah yang cukup panjang untuk kembali menghampiri Kyuubi.

"Soal dua minggu kedepan, aku mempunyai sebuah rencana."

Kyuubi tahu ini sulit tapi rencana yang sudah ia buat haruslah dijalankan agar adik semata wayangnya percaya bahwa pernikahannya baik-baik saja. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati keluarganya (lagi). Tidak ingin melihat kakeknya kembali menangis dan terus dihina akibat ulahnya. Meski ia tak mencintai (lebih tepatnya belum menyadari) Itachi, ia berharap pernikahananya dengan Itachi terus berjalan untuk menutupi aibnya yang sangat memalukan. egois memang namun ini yang terbaik.

_'Maafkan aku Itachi'_

Memikirkan itu membuat Kyuubi tanpa sadar meremas tangan Itachi sedikit bertenaga. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Itachi telah membuatnya sebagai tembok berjalan—meski itu adalah tugas Itachi dalam perjanjian mereka.

Itachi Menaruh baju Kyuubi yang ditenteng olehnya keatas kasur—menumpukkan kedua kakinya pada lantai menghadap wajah Kyuubi yang sedang melamun. Menaruh kedua tangannya diatas paha Kyuubi tak urung perlakuannya membuat Kyuubi tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa yang—"

"Katakan apa rencanamu," Ucap Itachi tegas.

Jujur saja, kyuubi tidak tega terus mengikut sertakan Itachi dalam rencananya. Ia merasa bersalah telah mengukung Itachi dalam ketidakbebasan. karna gara-gara pernikahaan ini Itachi jadi tidak bebas bermain dihotel-hotel maupun _club_ kesukaannya. Kyuubi melarangnya dengan alasan takut ketahuan kakeknya, itu sebabnya para wanita panggilan Itachi selalu berada dirumah ini.

"Bersikaplah seolah kita benar-benar menikah." Suara Kyuubi mengecil Ujung kalimat. entah kenapa kerongkongannya serasa tercekik.

hembusan nafas kasar terasa Didepan wajah Kyuubi

Itachi tersenyum, namun sedikit kecut. Perkataan Kyuubi benar-benar menohok hatinya.

Benar-benar menikah yah, Memangnya seperti apa sikap orang yang sudah menikah?

Tidak pernah terbesit dalam pikiran Itachi tentang sebuah pernikahan (dalam arti yang sebenarnya) Dalam otaknya yang bejad ia hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya ia bermain dengan wanita-wanita sexy tanpa ketahuan kakeknya. Tanpa mencoreng nama baik clannya. Tanpa menimbulkan rasa kecewa pada ayahnya terlebih Tanpa membuat ibunya menangis. Hanya itu, tidak lebih. Sebelum ia mengenal Kyuubi lebih jauh— sampai hatinya mengeluh sakit jika Kyuubi ikut mengambil wanita panggilannya. Pria asal Senju dihadapannya ini telah merubah dirinya. Mengajarkan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia terima dari wanita atau pria manapun.

"Kau tahukan—seperti yang dilakukan kak Shisui dan kak Obito."

Melihat Itachi yang melamaun Kyuubipun menjelaskan maksudnya dengan mengambil contoh dari kedua kerabatnya yang menikah tanpa paksaan.

"Memangnya apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Shisui dan Obito? " jujur saja, Itachi jarang menemui kerabat dekatnya itu. selain sibuk karna pekerjaan perbedaan jarak tempat tinggal membuat Itachi berpikir ulang untuk mengunjungi mereka. Ia tak tahu apa yang sering mereka lalukan.

"Menjadi suami yang baik, seperti kak Shisui hanya itu."

perkataan Kyuubi lagi-lagi menohok Itachi semakin dalam.

Kyuu, tidakkah kau ingat lelaki dihadapanmu ini adalah seorang bajingan bagaimana bisa dia berperan sebagai seorang suami yang baik seperti Shisui. Bahkan ia tak tahu apa saja kewajibannya, memberi nafkah dan apa lagi?

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan menghubungi Shisui menanyakan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh suami yang baik."

Mungkin lebih baik Itachi kembali menajalin Komukasi dengan Shisui agar ia dapat memerankan perannya kali ini dengan baik sekaligus belajar untuk keluarganya.

Ruby menatap sendu onixs didepannya.

"Kau tidak perlu menirunya dengan total, cukup bersikap sopan dan jangan membawa perempuan panggilan kesini."

Ia tidak ingin memberatkan Itachi dengan rencananya. Lagipula sandiwara ini hanya berlangsung dua minggu.

"itu sudah kewajibanku bukan, tidak ada salahnya aku mempelajari itu."

_'Demi engkau, bukan demi kepura-puraan ini Kyuubi demi keluargaku. aku akan mempelajarinya.'_

"Kau benar." Kyuubi tersenyum setengah hati. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, matanya mulai terasa panas.

Kewajiban yah, sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selama berpura-pura menjadi pasangan yang baik. Soal hubungan Shisui dan Obito ia hanya mendengarnya dari mertuanya. tidak menyaksikan langsung interaksi mereka. Terakhir Kyuubi melihat mereka saat pesta pernikahan. Dan itu sudah sangat lama sekali, dua tahun yang lalu. Waktu dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Itachi.

Tangan pucat menyentuh dagu Kyuubi, mendonggakkannya—menatap kelereng kelam yang menatapnya dalam.

"Kita akan menjadi pasangan yang

paling serasi dimata mereka nanti. Kau tidak boleh menunduk—kita harus semangat untuk berakting lagi. " Itachi memberikan senyum terbaiknya, senyum yang sangat manis.

"Hu,um."

Kyuubi mengangguk, memyetujui perkataan Itachi.

Jika Itachi berusaha untuk total maka ia juga akan berusaha untuk itu.

Kyuubi harus berlajar tentang kewajibannya. kalau ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Obito Kyuubi bisa bertanya pada internet.

Kyuubi merentangkan tangannya, mengurung Itachi dalam pelukannya. Ia merasa beruntung dijodohkan dengan Itachi. Itachi adalah teman terbaik yang pernah ia miliki setelah kedua sahabatnya (Yahiko dan Nagato). Selalu mengerti keadaannya. Selalu ada disaat ia butuh, bukannya hanya disaat ia sedang senang saja. Selalu mau membagi miliknya dengan Kyuubi.

"Mafkan aku, selalu membuatmu kerepotan," Ucap Kyuubi lirih

sedikitnya satu tetes rembes dari matanya.

Ia paling benci ketika dirinya hanya bisa menjadi beban untuk orang lain. Bersembunyi dibelakang pundak—menyembunyikan kebohongannya. sebenarnya ia sudah malas berpura-pura dihadapan keluarganya, Kyuubi ingin menampakkan keadaan rumah tangganya bersama Itachi yang sebenarnya. Namun ia belum siap mengulang kejadian dua tahun yang lalu.

Itachi mengeratkan dekapannya, mengusap lembut punggung Kyuubi.

"Kita adalah teman, sudah sepantasnya saling membantu kau menyembunyikan kebohonganku begitupun aku. Harus menyembunyikan kebohonganmu—kebohongan kita."

Selama ini, hanya itulah alasan mereka menikah. bukan cinta maupun bisnis keluarga

Atau bahkan membentuk keluarga kecil yang harmonis. hanya saling membalas jasa masing-masing.

Namun kini, bolehkah Itachi merubah alasannya. Bolehkah seorang bajingan sepertinya mengharpan sebuah keluarga kecil yang harmonis? benar-benar sebuah keluarga bukan sebuah alasan untuk menutupi perberbuat mesumnya.

Bolehkan...

Itachi melepas pelukan Kyuubi, mengusap jejak airmata dipipinya.

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tidak tahu." Jujur Kyuubi. Ia tidak tahu menapa airmatanya jatuh begitu saja.

Mereka saling melempar senyum.

Itachi kembali mendekatkan diri pada Kyuubi.

"Lain kali kau harus mempunyai alasan untuk menangis."

Pelipis diusap penuh rasa, onixs dan ruby saling menyelami keindahannya masing-masing.

Kyuubi mempunyai alasannya, namun ia belum sadar akan hal itu.

Jarak semakin menipis, hidung bangir Itachi mulai menggesek-gesek hidup merah Kyuubi. Selanjutnya, Itachi mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuubi—membaringkannya dibawah kuasanya.

Itachi kembali memeluk Kyuubi meresap kehangatan tubuh dibawahnya. Wajahnya masih mendongak terhipnotis cahaya rubi dibawahnya.

Kyuubi merayapkan tangannya kebahu tegap Itachi—menekuknya memajukan sedikit wajah tampan dihadapannya.

Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan, menyebarkan rasa hangat pada wajah Kyuubi—menegakkan bulu-bulu kecil diseluruh tubuhnya. Bibir tipisnya terangkat sedikit ketika mata kelamnya menatap kelopak mata Kyuubi yang terpejam. Bolehkan ia berbesar hati? menganggap bahwa Kyuubi juga memikiki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya.

Itachi menundukkan kepalanya, bibir tipis mengecup singkat ujung bibir yang sedikit terbuka—lalu turun meluncur menuruni rahang Kyuubi menuju leher selembut sutra. Mengecupnya tanpa meninggalkan jejak—membuat sebuah remasan terasa dipundaknya.

Kyuubi bingung, kenapa ia tak bisa melawan? kenapa dadanya bergemuruh? Kenapa ia menyukai perlakuan Itachi? Kenapa dekapan Itachi terasa sangat nyaman? Kenapa ia berharap Itachi dapat menemaninya sampai akhir hayatnya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Apakah ia mulai menaruh hati pada Itachi?

Tangan Kyuubi kembali merayap memeluk leher Itachi erat. menyisipkan sebuah kecupan pada pelipis Itachi.

Jika benar hatinya telah jatuh pada Itachi, maka ia akan berusaha memperbaiki keluarganya mengganti alasan dulu dengan yang baru. Mempelajari apa yang yang ia belum ketahui. Demi itachi, demi keluarganya, demi cinta.

Suasana semakin terasa panas— Itachi mulai menginginkan lebih. Lidahnya bergerak lihai, mengoleskan saliva pada leher maupun pundak Kyuubi secara teratur. bibirnya menghisap dalam kulit leher Kyuubi menciptakan tanda baru pada suaminya.

"Ahkhh."

Mereka saling mendekap erat. Menyentuh, mengecup—Membagi harapan baru yang diutarakan dengan semu.

_'Percayalah padaku'_

Jemari panjang memutar-mutar bukit dada

_'Aku percaya padamu'_

Ikat rambut lepas, berantakan diremas-remas nikmat.

Mereka bisu, karna saling membungkam.

Lidahnya kelu, karna saling melilit.

Berbagi rasa sedikit demi sedikit.

Merajut sesuatu yang baru didalam hati.

**TING TONG**

"_Kyuunii_ Naru datang."

Teriakan bernada cempreng terdengar.

_'Naruto'_

Seketika Kyuubi langsung mendorong Itachi membuat akhirnya Itachi terjungkal kebelakang.

"Itachi aku tidak sengaja—maaf."

Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru Kyuubi pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang mengerang kesakitan.

"Ck sial," Runtuk Itachi.

Kenapa selalu saja ada yang mengganggu ritual indahnya.

**.**

"_Kyuu-Nii_" Naruto kembali berteriak dengan lantang.

"Ck, berisik bodoh" ujar Sasuke. ia sudah tidak tahan dengan teriakan Naruto yang membahana.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, apa masalahmu hah?" Ucap Naruto jengkel. Ternyata sikap Sasuke tidak berubah dari sejak mereka berkenalan—tetap saja menyebalkan.

"Suaramu mengganggu tahu. Kacamataku sampai mau retak," ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Oh ya, perasaan kacamataku baik-baik saja tuh—"

Naruto menghentikan ucapannya, Memegang kacamatanya dengan tampang sombong.

"—Makanya kalau beli kacamata itu yang bermerk dong Wle," lanjutnya. sembari memeletkan lidahnya, Meledek Sasuke.

_'Dasar mahluk kuning menyebalkan awas kau. Akan kuberi pelajaran.'_

Dengan tujuan yang sama, kebetulan sekali Sasuke datang berbarengan dengan Naruto. Mobil yang membawa mereka sampai pada rumah ItaKyuu dengan bersamaan. alhasil kini mereka berdiri bersama menunggu pintu didepannya dibuka oleh sang pemilik rumah.

"Kau—

"Kalian sudah datang"

Perkataan Sasuke terpotong dengan kehadiran Kyuubi.

"_Kyuu-nii_"

Naruto langsung memeluk Kyuubi, menghantarkan rasa rindunya terhadap sang kakak.

"Hn"

Kekanakan—pikir Sasuke ketika melihat adegan pelukan sipirang dengan _siorange_. Daripada perutnya mual akibat terus memperhatikan adegan didepannya Sasukepun memutar badannya, lalu menyumpal kedua telinganya ia sumpal dengan headset. Siap siaga untuk melindungi telinganya dari teriakan Naruto.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Kyuubi.

Kedua mata safir Naruto menangkap hal yang ganjil pada Kyuubi. Sebelum memasuki rumah Kyuubi ia sempatkan dulu untuk bertanya.

"_Kyuunii_ habis tidur ya," tanyanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya balik Kyuubi.

"Itu, ada iler didagu _Kyuunii_"

Dengan refleks Kyuubi langsung memegang dagunya.

Astaga

Dengan cepat Kyuubi mengelap iler—ralat air liur Itachi pada dagunya.

"I—ya hahaha. Ayo masuk."

'_Hampir saja' _

"_Kyuunii_ jorok." Ujar Naruto dengan tampang jijik.

"Seperti kau tidak saja. Sudah sana masuk." Tudak terima ditatapa swperti itu akhirnya sebuah bogeman mendarat dikepala kuning Naruto.

Bughhh

"Aww, iya cerewet."

Satu benjolan menyembul di kepala Naruto. Ia memasuki kediaman Kakanya dengan hati dongkol. Sudah tahu badannya capek malah ditambah jitakan pula. Iakan hanya berkata jukur saja apa salahnya.

Baru saja Kyuubi akan menutup pintu bayangan seseorang berambut pantat ayam menyentuh kakinya. Akibat sorotan ainar matahari sore. Ya tuhan ia lupa, Masih ada satu lagi adiknya yang masih berdiri santai membelakanginya.

"Sasuke, ayo masuk." Ajaknya (lagi).

Tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke malah mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya—menikmati alunan musik yang sedang mengalun syahdu.

_'Anak ini kenapa'—_Batin Kyuubi heran dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"SA—"

Baru saja saja Kyuubi akan berteriak namun tak jadi ketika melihat kabel putih menjuntang dari telinga Sasuke.

_'Pantas saja, Sasuke memakai headset.'_

Kyuubi menghampiri Sasuke, mencabut Salah satu _headset_ dari telinga kiri Sasuke.

"Masuk Sasuke," bisik Kyuubi tepat didepan telinga Sasuke.

"Ah, Kyuunii"

Setelah tersadar dari hipnotis lagu-lagu yang ia dengarkan, Sasukepun bergegas menyusul Naruto memasuki kediaman Itachi dan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sasuke.

.

Naruto menatap takjup rumah yang sedang ia masuki, tidak terlalu megah namun enak dipandang. Rapi dan bersih—dua hal yang paling mencolok dari rumah ini, suasana yang tidak akan pernah ia temui pada kamarnya di Suna.

"Keren."

"Hai Sasuke, Naruto," sapa Itachi yang sedang menuruni anak tangga.

"Hai kak Itachi" ucap riang Naruto.

"Hn."

"Kalian istirahatlah dulu, nanti barang-barang kalian biar sopir dan Itachi yang urus. Oh ya kalian mau minum apa?" Kyuubi menawarkan sedikit kemurahan hatinya pada kedua tamunya yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Just jeruk."

"Tomat."

"Baiklah, tunggu dikamar ya."

"Iya/hn."

Dengan berbarengan Sasuke dan Narutopun menaiki tangga berharap cepat-cepat dapat merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

"Kalian memang sudah tahu kamarnya yang mana?" Tanya Itachi saat Sasuke dan Naruto akan menaiki tangga.

Menghentikan langkah kakinya secara berbarengan mereka menoleh kebelakang.

"Tidak" ucap Sasuke.

Sementara Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya Ia sangat lelah.

"Yang disebelah kiri yang tangga itu kamar Sasuke, yang disebelah kanan itu kamar Naruto," terang Kyuubi.

Setelah mendapatkan informasi dari Kyuubi akan kamar yang akan mereka tempati Merekapun kembali berjalan. Akhirnya Sasuke dan Narutopun memasuki kamar sementaranya dirumah ini. Menginstirahatkan tubuhnya yang pegal akibat perjalanan yang cukup jauh.

"Aku/Kyuu," ucap Kyuubi dan Itqchi secara berbarengan.

"Kau dulu."

"Kau dulu saja."

"Aku akan membuatkan anak-anak jus, kalau kau mau air hangat untuk mandi biar aku siapkan."

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuubi akan menyiapkan air untuk mandi Itachi.

_'Rencananya sudah dimulai yah.'_

Itachi kembali tersenyum tipis. "Tidak usah, cuaca hari ini cukup panas aku ingin mandi air dingin saja. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu mau mengangkut barang-barang Sasuke dan Naruto."

"Iya."

Kyuubi sedikit canggung dengan Itachi akibat kejadian tadi. Rasanya seperti ada dentuman aneh jika ia menatap Itachi. Menimbulkan rona merah pada kedua pipinya.

"Aku duluan," pamit Itachi.

"Hmm."

Merekpun berpisah, memilih jalan masing-masing untuk mengerjakan tugasnya kali ini.

Itachi menuju bagasi mobil, Kyuubi menuju dapur.

Sesampainya didapur Kyuubi langsung mengambil blender mengolah buah jeruk dan tomat menjadi sebuah cairan yang dapat menyegarkan tenggorokan. Setelah menaruh cairan berbeda warna dan rasa itu kedalam gelas lalu ditaruhlah diatas nampan kedua gelas berisi tersebut. Membawanya kekamar sipemesan.

Baru saja ia akan menapaki tangga, sebuah tepukan dipundakknya membuat Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mereka tertidur Kyuu, lebih baik ditaruh didalam kulkas saja dulu. Untuk makan malam."

Kyuubi menoleh kebelakang, rupanya Itachi yang menepuk pundaknya ia kira sopir.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan kembali kedapur menyiapkan makan malam."

Kyuubi memutar arah tubuhnya, berjalan kembali menuju dapur.

"Hn."

.

Acara makan malam kali ini sangat berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. tidak ada lagi kesunyian. semuanya sudah terganti dengan gelak tawa dari bibir mereka masing-masing kecuali Si Rambut raven tentunya, sedari tadi ia hanya fokus pada makannya—akibatnya ia menjadi sasaran empuk untuk _dibully_ oleh Naruto maupun Itachi. sedangkan Kyuubi hanya ikut tertawa tanpa mengeluarkan guyonan. berbeda dengan Naruto, ia tak pandai dalam hal seperti itu.

"Aku tidak yakin dia hanya sekali atau duakali kekamar mandi wajahnya sangat pucat hahaha."

Ucapan Itachi membuat Naruto dan Kyuubi kembali tertawa bersama sampai sebuah pertanyaan mengubah keadaan.

"Oh ya, apakah _Kyuunii_ masih suka buka baju kalau mau tidur _Itachinii?"_

Suara tawa terhenti, kali ini Sasuke sedikit menatap mereka.

Itachi menjatuhkan sendoknya, diam tanpa menjawab.

Keadaan menjadi hening

Pertanyaan polos dari Naruto membuat Itachi bungkam. Haruskah ia jujur atau berbohong untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto? Ia tidak tahu kebiasaan dari Kyuubi—jangankan kebiasaan makanan kesukaannya pun ia tak tahu. yang ia tahu hanyalah Kyuubi adalah sosok pemuja wanita tidak lebih dari itu, yah. Tidak lebih.

Sesekali _onixsnya_ melirik Kyuubi, dan Kyuubi yang memang sedari tadi menatap Itachi hanya mengalihkan pandangannya saat _rubynya_ ditatap oleh _onixs_ Itachi.

"Masih," Ujar Itachi tegas.

Ia kembali berdusta, menutupi ketidaktahuannya. Tersenyum palsu dihadapan adik-adiknya serta Kyuubi.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Kyuubi. Ia hanya diam dengan perasaan yang berkecambuk dihatinya. Pertanyaan yang sama namun berbeda kata serta sipengucapnya.

Kemarin siang Kyuubi diajukan pertanyaan yang bertema sama dengan pertanyaan Naruto oleh mertuanya. Sama halnya dengan Itachi ia hanya mengangguk—berdusta akan jawabannya.

Usia perenikahannya sudah hampir satu tahun lebih, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa kebiasaan suaminya. Yang ia tahu Itachi adalah sosok teman yang baik saat berbagi teman tidur. sosok yang selalu dipakaikan dasi olehnya akhir-akhir ini.

Sasuke memutar kedua matanya—menatap Itachi, Kyuubi dan Naruto secara bergantian. keadaan yang kenapa terasa sidikit menyendu. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit iba dengan Itachi. Meski ia tahu pernikahan kakaknya didasari oleh penjodohan. namun ia berharap kakaknya dapat bahagia.

"Ahahaha sudah kuduga,"

Bahkan tawa sipirangpun tak mengubah keadaan.

"Aku selesai."

Sasuke bangkit dari kursi, tidak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu Naru keburu dingin," titah Kyuubii, mengalihkan topik.

"Iya _Kyuunii_"

Tidak lama setelah makannya habis Narutopun pergi kekamarnya.

Acara makan malam pun selesai, tersisa Itachi dan Kyuubi disana.

Itachi mengangkat pantatnya lebih dahulu dari Kyuubi dari kursi makan, ada sesuatu yang harus ia selesaikan.

"Aku akan berbicara sebentar dengan Sasuke."

"Hmm..."

Seusai kepergian Itachi, Kyuubipun bergerak cepat untuk membereskan piring-piring dan gelas kotor diatas meja—mencucinya hingga bersih. ia ingat belum merapikan tempat tidurnya yang baru.

.

Itachi mengetuk pintu Sasuke terlebih dahalu sebelum memasukinya, meski Sasuke adalah adiknya tetap saja sopan santun harus dipegang teguh. Tidak ada batasan usia dalam menjalankannya.

"Masuk."

barulah ia memasuki kamar Sasuke setelah mendapat intruksi dari adiknya.

"Sasuke kakak ingin bicara sebentar."

"Ya, bicaralah."

Itachi berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berbaring diatas kasur sambil memainkan _gadget_nya.

Itachipun mendudukkan dirinya pada tepi ranjang.

Setelah menarik nafas dalam Itachi pun mulai berbicara "Naruto tidak menge—"

"Aku tahu. kakak tenang saja, aku tidak akan membocorkannya," Ucap Sasuke—memotong perkataan Itachi yang sudah ia prediksikan. tanpa melirik wajah kakaknya yang serius menatapnya. Ia benci suasana menengangkan seperti ini.

"Hn."

Ternyata adiknya yang jutek ini perhatian juga ya.

"Hn, kak boleh aku minta sesuatu? Untung-untung balasan untuk tutup mulutku."

Kerutan muncul diperempatan alisnya, tumben Sasuke meminta hadiah. Apakah diperjalan tadi ada Sesuatu yang membentur kepala Sasuke? Tumben sekali ia bersikap seperti ini.

"Boleh, Apa permintaanmu?"

Memberikan hadiah pada adiknya tak masalahkan, lagipula jarang sekali Sasuke meminta hadiah darinya.

"Aku minta kunci cadangan kamar Naruto."

_Speechless_

Hah kunci cadangan kamar Naruto—ia tak salah dengarkan. Untuk apa Sasuke meminta kunci kamar Naruto.

"Untuk apa? Sasuke jangan macam-macam."

"Tidak akan aniki, ayolah"

"Tid—"

"Kalau begitu siap-siap saja."

Sasuke menatap Itachi dengar seringai kejamnya. Ck, ternyata sifat menyebalkan Sasuke belum hilang. masih senang menyiksanya dengan ancaman.

Daripada rahasianya terbongkar tidak apa-apakan dia memberikan kunci cadangan kamar Naruto lagipula bukankah adiknya _straight_? Jadi tidak masalah. tapi ia masih penasaran kenapa Sasuke meminta kunci kamar Naruto?

"Jawab pertanyaanku un—"

"Sudahlah kak, berikan saja jangan banyak tanya."

"Ck, Ini."

Itachi memberikan kunci cadangan kamar Naruto yang kebetulan sedang dipegang olehnya dengan setengah hati. Ada keraguan dihatinya, tapi Percuma juga berdebat dengan Sasuke ujung-ujungnya ia yang kalah karna posisinya kini sedang tidak meguntungkan.

"Ingat jangan macam-macam."

"Iya kak."

Sasuke menatap kunci dihadapannya demgan tajam penuh dengan isyarat balas dendam.

_'Awas kau dobe'_

.

Sehabis berbincang-bincang dengan adiknya Itachi pun memasuki kamarnya. Mencoba untuk berpikir positif terhadap adiknya yang terkenal miliki sifat sebelas dua belas dengan dirinya.

Setelah menutup pintu Itachi langsung menatap kedepan. Ia mematung sesaat, melihat keadaan yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Disana, didepan ranjangnya. Kyuubi sedang membereskan tempat tidurnya, memakaikan seprei Berwarna putih gading tanpa motiv pada kasur _king size_nya.

Seperti menatap bunga-bunga bermekaran, rasanya indah sekali. sampai-sampai senyum manis terus bertengger diwajahnya.

jadi ini rasanya menikah? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja seperti ini.

"Kau betah sekali berdiri disana."

Ucapan Kyuubi menyadarkan Itachi dari lamunannya.

"Hn."

Kyuubi menyerahkan baju piyama berwarna hijau tua kepada Itachi.

Menyuruhnya mengganti baju sebelum tidur.

"Pakaikan," perintah Itachi.

Bukannya menerima pemberian Kyuubi, Itachi malah merentangkan tangannya.

Ayolah, kalau memberi perhatian jangan setengah-setengah Kyuu.

"Kau ini manja sekali, cepat pakai."

"Pakaikan."

"Ck."

Dengan terpakasa Kyuubipun memakaikan piyama ketubuh Itachi.

Mata kelam Itachi tak lepas dari wajah Kyuubi, ia terus menatap wajah Kyuubi yang menawan. Bulu mata yang lentik hidung bangir yang mungil, bibir tipis yang merah alami membuat Itachi kembali memiringkan wajahnya.

"Kyuu," ucap Itachi dengan nada pelan.

"Hmm?" gumam Kyuubi. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kancing baju piyama Itachi.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu," Ucap Itachi. Nadanya semakin terdengar berat.

"Apa?"

Selesai mengkancingkan kancing terakhir Kyuubipun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Itachi.

"Kau cantik."

**1**

**2**

**3**

**Bugghh**

Kembali, perut _sixpack_ Itachi terkena bogeman Kyuubi.

"Aww, apa salahku Kyuu"

"Bagian bawah kau pakai sendiri."

Tanpa memperdulikan penderitaan Itachi akibat pukulannya, Kyuubi melenggang pergi menuju kasur—membaringkan tubuhnya disana dengan nyaman.

Selesai mengerang kesakitan dan memakai celana piyama Akhirnya Itachipun menyusul Kyuubi, merebahkan tubuhnya disamping sebuah guling pembatas. Yah, Kyuubi membuat sebuah pembatas jarak. Menyebalkan padahal ia ingin melihat kembali wajah damai Kyuubi—lebih tepatnya sih meraba-raba Kyuubi kalau dibatasi guling begini mana bisa.

"Ck, seperti tidur dengan orang lain saja. Katanya teman" gumam Itachi.

"Aku dengar itu Itachi."

Oh ayolah sebuah guling tidaklah setebal tembok dengan peredam suara.

"Hn"

"_Oyasumi_ Kyuu."

"Hmm..."

Setelah mengucapkan _oyasumi_ Itachi langsung menutup paksa matanya agar tertidur. Namun nihil rasa kantuk tidak menyerangnya. Berbagai cara telah ia lakukan dari menyumpal telinganya dengan _headset_, merentangkan tangan, bolak-balik posisi tidur. Tetap saja gagal.

Itachi mencoba untuk tertidur tapi tidak bisa. Ck sial! Kenapa kebiasaannya harus kumat disaat keadaan tidak mendukungnya. Masa dia harus mabuk dulu agar tidur dengan pulas—tidak! Meski ia lihai menyembunyikan botol alkoholnya aroma dari minuman memabukkan itu akan tetap tercium. Lagipula pasti Kyuubi telah membuang semua stock minumannya. Menelepon Konan apalagi. Sangat ber—bahaya. Ia melirik sesekali punggung Kyuubi ada niat untuk menepuk pundaknya namun niatnya gagal karna Itachi berpikir, _'mana mungkin Kyuubi mau menjalankan ritual ibunda tercintanya'_. Akhirnya ia pasrah untuk tetap terjaga malam ini.

Kyuubi merasakan kasurnya bergerak-gerak tidak karuan, alhasil tidurnya terganggu. Membuat Kedua _Rubynya_ kembali terbuka.

_"Itachi itu tidak akan tidur kalau tidak dielus-elus rambutnya Kyuu, hihi lucu ya apa dia masih seperti itu"_

Ah iya Kyuubi lupa kalau Itachi mempunyai kebiasaan yang aneh sebelum dia tidur.

Dengan berat hati, Kyuubi memindahkan guling pembatas jaraknya dengan Itachi. Menatap pria yang sudah setahun lebih menjadi suaminya.

"Kemarilah" ujarnya dengan nada lembut. ia mengantuk jadi malas mengeluarkan nada galaknya.

Itachipun menuruti titah Kyuubi, mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Kyuubi.

Apakah iya Kyuubi mengetahui kebiasaannya?

Dengan hati penasaran ia pun berujar—

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Hmm."

Ketika kepala Itachi sudah didepan wajahnya, Kyuubi menaruh telapak tangannya diatas surai hitam Itachi mengelusnya dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Kau tidak buka baju Kyuu?"mengingat kebiasaannya, Itachipun jadi teringat akan pembicaraan dimeja makan, tentang kebiasaan Kyuubi.

"Tidak, aku takut dirape."

"Siapa yang mau merapemu?"

"Setan mesum berambut panjang."

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Sudah tidurlah."

Mengabaikan perkataan Kyuubi akan setan mesum tukang ngerape yang ia yakini dirinya sendiri—ck tidak ada apa panggilan yang lebih layak baginya seperti sikeren yang mesum. Dengan menikmati setiap elusan tangan Kyuubi pada rambutnya dengan hikmat. rasanya sangat nyaman, sangat mirip dengan belaian tangan ibunya. Lambat laun kelopak matanya menutup, menghantarkannya kealam mimpi.

Kyuubi memperhatikan wajah damai suaminya saat tertidur. Bibirnya sedikit melengkung—wajah tidur Itachi dipikir-pikir lucu juga, ia terlihat seperti balita yang masih mengompol. Polos—wajahnya terlihat bersih tanpa seringai mesum atau sebagainya. Ia terlihat seperti malaikat—ck yang terakhir terlalu berlebihan. tidak seperti itu, hanya lucu—ya lucu.

Apakah Jika dia hamil nanti, anaknya akan mirip Itachi? mata hitam yang tajam, bibir tipis yang manis wajah tampan yang memesona ditambah dua goresan melintang dikedua sisi hidungnya Hihihi pasti lucu.

Hei Kyuu, kau kan lelaki mana mungkin bisa hamil. Khayalanmu terlalu tinggi.

"Ya ampun, aku mulai tidak waras hihi." Kyuubi mentertawakan dirinya sendiri akibat khayalannya yang kelewat tinggi—lebih tepatnya kelewat batas.

Ia Penasaran pada wanita panggilan Itachi, apakah mereka melakukan hal yang sama dengannya saat tidur bersama Itachi? memandangi wajah Itachi Yang damai dan membayangkan sosok seorang bayi lucu seperti dirinya? Jika iya, mereka tidak pantas melakukan itu. Itachi suaminya. hanya ia yang boleh melakukan hal-hal tersebut.

Sayang, Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Itachi sedikit mengistimewakan salah satu wanita panggilannya—Konan. Perempuan bermata seindah madu itu selalu mempunyai permitaan yang dengan senang hati dituruti oleh Itachi.

Wanita itu, entah kenapa Itachi selalu memakainya meski sudah tidak tersegel.

Sebenarnya apa yang istimewa dari Konan? jika dilihat Konan hanyalah wanita panggilan seperti biasanya.

Lalu kenapa Itachi terlihat seperti membedakannya. mungkinkah Itachi menaruh hati padanya?

Tidak, Tidak Mungkin. Konan hanya wanita panggilan biasa yang butuh uang—Itachi hanya berusaha membantunya, tidak lebih.

Logikanya memang menyangkal itu, namun hatinya berkata lain.

Dibandingkah hal positif, hal negatif lebih menguasai hati Kyuubi. Bayangan kejadian dikasur ini lusa pagi membuat pemikiran Negatif terus bermunculan.

_"Kenapa kau tidak pakai kondom."_

_"Tenang saja, Konan mandul."_

Benarkah itu alasannya?

Benarkah jika Konan mandul? atau dia _special_?

Apakah setiap kali Konan menjadi teman tidur Itachi, dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya? Atau bahkan lebih. Apakah belaian mesra tangan gemulai itu lebih nyaman dibanding tangan kasarnya?

Apakah suatu saat Itachi akan meninggalkannya? memilih konan untuk menjadi istrinya.

Beragam pertanyaan pun muncul dibenaknya, memudarkan senyum tipisnya.

Matanya mengerjap gelisah, Kyuubi mengecup pucuk kepala Itachi tanpa sadar. Mengdekapnya lebih erat. Perasaan kalut mulai menghantuinya. ia takut, takut sesuatu yang baru saja berharga baginya hilang meninggalkannya.

.

Setelah memastikan keadaan sepi Sasuke pun keluar dari kamarnya Untuk menjalankan rencananya, menyelundup kekamar sipirang.

"Dikunci."

Tepat seperti dugaannya.

Sasukepun mengeluarkan kunci cadangan kamar Naruto yang ia dapat dari Itachi.

**Ceklekk**..

Pintupun terbuka dengan mudah

Setelah menutup kembali pintu, Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar Naruto.

Sepi, kemana sipirang bodoh itu.

Kening pucatnya mengkerut ketika mendapati ruangan yang terang benderang ini tidak berpenghuni.

Sambil menunggu Naruto datang. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur berseprai orange, kembali mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah akibat perjalanan dari Oto ke Konoha.

**Ceklekk**..

Terdengar suara knop pintu diputar dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Pintu bercat coklat itupun terbuka menampakkan sosok berambut pirang yang sedang ia tunggu.

"Ahh... leganya," ucap Naruto sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

Melihat itu, Sasuke yakin dia baru saja melakukan ritual panggilan alam.

"Oi kenapa kau ada disini Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke. ketika mata sapirnya yang dibantu kacamata menangkap sosok manusia berambut pantat ayam berbaring dikasurnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke akan pertanyaannya. Ia malah memejamkan onixsnya, meresapi kelembutan sprei warna orange dibawahnya.

"Oii Sasuke Uchiha aku tanya kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Teriak Naruto kesal. karna pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh Sasuke.

"Berisik Naruto, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau pintumu tidak terkunci."

Alis kuning mengkerut

Oi benarkah? Seingatnya tadi dia sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Oh, kalau begitu sudah sana cepat pergi. Tugasmu sudah selesai bukan."

"Jangan mengganggu istirahatku."

"Err apa maumu sebenarnya?" M

Naruto mulai menggeram layaknya kucing yang sedang diajak berkelahi. Meladeni Sasuke aelalu membuatnya emosi.

"Hn."

Lagi-lagi hanya gumaman tak jelas yang diterima Naruto.

Argghhttt

Percuma meladeni Sasuke, hanya buang-buang waktu saja lebih tepatnya membuang kesabarannya yang memang tipis. Lebih baik ia Mengerjakan kembali tugas liburannya. Daripada ia meluapkan emosinya dan berakhir dengan kehancuran kamar yang akan menuntunnya pada kekejaman iblis berambut jingga.

Oh no!

Dengan mengabaikan Sasuke, Naruto kembali kemeja belajarnya—melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

keadaan kembali hening, sedikit bosan dengar posisinya Sasuke pun mengubah posisinya menjadi miring menghadap kearah meja belajar yang sedang dipakai Naruto.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang duduk dikursi belajar. Kedua mata kelamnya menatap dengan intens sosok Naruto. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, dipikir-pikir Sipirang ini boleh juga. Rambut pirang itu sepertinya lembut kalau dielus, kulit tan itu sepertinya halus jika diraba, pipi berisi itu sepertinya kenyal kalau digigit, Dan Bibir plum yang mungil itu sepertinya enak untuk dihisap. Semua pendeskripsian itu membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya secara sensual.

_'Bahkan dia lebih sexy dari Karin'_

Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya, berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop diatas meja belajar. Ketika ia sudah berada dibelakang Naruto dicondongkan sedikit tubuh tegapnya menempatkan kedua tangannya pada sisi kiri dan kanan tubuh Naruto—mengukungnya.

"Naruto," bisik Sasuke.

"Hmm."

Saking fokusnya dengan monitor laptop Naruto sampai tidak sadar kalau posisinya dalam keadaan tidak menguntungkan.

"Main *_B. J_ (baca pakai ejaan bahasa inggris) yuk." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit dimainkan.

"_B. J_?" Beo Naruto sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Iya, _B. J_ masa kau tidak tahu."

"_B. J_ apaan sih Sasuke? Biji ketapang? Biji salak? "

"Bukan bodoh."

Ck, bodoh sekali Si Naruto ini. masa **B.J** saja ia tidak tahu. Atau jangan-jangan memang tidak tahu. A... kalau begitu~—Seringai mesum mulai bertengger diwajah Sasuke.

"Lalu apa?"

"_B. J_ itu—" tutur Sasuke dengan nada sedikit memberat. Tangan kekar pucatnya turun menuju selangkangan Naruto—seringai khasnya yang menggoda mulai nampak.

"Seperti ini."

**Sreet**

"AAAA SASUKE GILA."

**BRUGGHH**

**To be continue... **

**#Balasan Review: **

**Guest**

YEY Ahahahaha XD

** shirota strain**

Hai juga, salam kenal juga.. :D

**BeautifulLie1174**

Arigato gozaumasu.. :)

**Wazuka Arihyoshi**

Aku juga suka bgt itakyuu XD *gaknanyawoy

Iya fictnya terbatas, semoga makin banyak fictnyaa (-/\\-) arigato sudah menunggu..

**Ahari**

Yeyyy tapi updatenya lamaa.. XD arigato... :) ahh jangan panggil senpai saya masih unyu2 kok.. :v *gelo

**andika yoga**

Ada dongggg wkqkkq. Sekarang udah muncul SasuNarunya.. :D

**Raine Saori**

Wkwkqkwk terima kasih sudah menunggu.. :D

**IfUchiha**

Terima kasih... ini udah ketemu... :D

**lemonade**

Syukurlah... arigato sudah menunggu.. yosss ganbatte..

**yui **

Ehehe terima kasih, okk semangaatt.. maaf gk bisa update kilat XD

**Keyla**

Wwkkwk sedikit lagi ya... :'v sayang Itachi belum beruntung.. XD arigato..

**kira.l.520**

Aku adil kok.. Kyuubi juga bekass... kalo gak gitu judulnya gak bakal kek gini wkwkqkqk :v

**luhahanie**

Udah lanjut..

**Akira Hikari406**

Wkwkwk unik—romantis XD haha kare Deidara menginginkan babang Tachi untuk lebih sabar menanti XD

**Hyuura Aoi-chan**

Pengakuan dialam bawah sadar—tidak diakui oleh Kyuu wkwqk *mode tsundere.. yaaa mau gimna lagi terima saja sajanasibmu difict ini Yahiko.. XD *digeplakyahiko

**versetta**

Huahaha terima kasih, iyap disini udah muncul meski baru sedikit... :v yoo ini udah lanjut, Boleh2 sarannya diterima... :)

**margritFlow**

Yey tapi sekarang gk update kulat, gomen. :( wkwkwkw bolong gak dadanya ampe berdebar2 gtu XD sip sip diterima sarannya... :D kemarin lupa bgt pas udah diupdate baru inget. loh kok aku nyantumin SNL bukan IKL kelupaaaannn XXD ya.. semoga aja aminn wkwkqk

**Nyenyee**

Wkwkkk kan udah dijelaskan dichap satu "walau tidak sampai adegan intim" mereka cuma cium2 doang kok tenang aja nyee... :v

**Lolik**

Adek kurang teliti typonya lebih dari satu dek XD wkqkqkk tapi makasih udah ngoreksi... :D

**vipbigbang74**

Maafkan diriku wahai hpnya vipbig XD gegra driku kau dibanting.. :v wkwk

**ikhaosvz**

Iyap ini Itakyuu, enggk kok disini pair utamanya Itakyuu jdi gak bakal diganti SN... wkwkqk kurg greget klo langsung aja.. XD lemonnya bakal saya buat sesuai alur hati Kyubi yang mau mengakui kalau dia cintai Itachi eaaaaaa... :'v

**HiNa devilujoshi**

Salam kenal juga, wkwkwk begitulah... :v

**FairyFaith**

Wkwkwwkwk bukan otakmu aja kok yg mesum otakku juga XD, yooo maaf gak busa update seperti kilat. Yoshh ganbbate.. :D

***B.J **adalah blow job enggak usah dijelaskan panjang lebar juga udah pada tahu kan XD *plok Wkwkkqk

Ekhem blow Job (BJ) adalah seks oral dengan memasukkan Mr. P ke mulut pasangan.—penjelasan berasal dari google.

**#Y.N: saya ngerasa makin kesini fict ini makin ancur, T.T mood nulis saya kurang baik, setelah terkena wb begitu lama~ QAQ tolongg sayaa.. fict ini udah dirombak beberapa kali, ntah kenapa saya selalu merasa ada yg kurang.**

**Untuk konflik saya tidak bisa menentukan masuknya kapan, pada chapter mana.. saya ikuti seiring berjalannya alur aja kali yaa wkwkk **

**Aku gak jadi bikin Naruto lugu, rasanya giman gitu hehe biar aja dia jadi Si Polos yang nyebelin tapi ngangenin XD **

**Oh ya, saya sedikit bingung mau dibuat mpreg apa enggak.. kira2 ada yang merasa keberatan gak kalo saya ubah mpreg? Ini baru rencana loh... XD **

**Saya masih baru dalam hal tulis-menulis, jika para senpai maupun yang sepantaran dengan saya XD atau kohai pokoknya siapapun yang lebih tahu maupun berpengalaman tolong kasih saya pembelajarannya.. ya. bukan hanya tulis-menulis aja sihh semua kekurangan yang ada difict saya tolong diberi saran.. arigato.. *ojigi **

**Maaf jika kata-kata saya terlalu lebayyyy dan tidak nyambung dalam fanfict ini. *ojigiagain **

**Arigato** sudah Mem**BACA, ** mem**FAV** mem**FOLLOW** , mem**REVIEW ** serta me**NUNGGU** fict gaje ini minna.. :D

**Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya..**

**Tinggalkan jejak jika berkenan... :) **

**Tertanda.**

**Y.H**


End file.
